la joya de su haren
by mellarkcullen
Summary: El harén del príncipe cuenta con una nueva odalisca...El príncipe Peeta Mellark tenía tiempo para una nueva aventura en Londres antes de regresar a su reino del desierto y Katniss Everdeen había llamado su atención...adaptacion
1. argumento

El harén del príncipe cuenta con una nueva odalisca...El príncipe Peeta Mellark tenía tiempo para

una nueva aventura en Londres antes de regresar a su reino del desierto y Katniss Everdeen había

llamado su atención...Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para descubrir si Katniss era tan salvaje

en la cama como dejaba intuir el desafiante brillo de sus hipnóticos ojos. Sin embargo, su descuido

podría tener consecuencias. Katniss podría haber quedado embarazada del heredero de

se la llevó a su reino del desierto para esperar a que se revelara la verdad. Si estaba

embarazada, tendrían que casarse. Si no, tal vez podría hacerle sitio en su harén.


	2. prologo

Prólogo

Regresaré el lunes –anunció el príncipe Peeta Mellark. No iba a permitir que le

hicieran cambiar de opinión–. Ahora, pasemos a otros asuntos.

–Pero el rey ha exigido que usted abandone Londres inmediatamente...

Peeta tensó la mandíbula ante el empecinamiento de Cato. En realidad,

resultaba raro que Cato insistiera tanto después de que Peeta hubiera expresado con

tanta claridad su opinión sobre un asunto, dado que el príncipe heredero no era un

hombre que soliera cambiar de parecer. De igual modo, jamás aceptaba órdenes de un

asistente, aunque fuera el de más edad. Sin embargo, en aquel asunto, Cato transmitía

órdenes que provenían directamente del rey, lo que le obligaba a mostrarse inflexible.

–El rey ha insistido mucho en que usted regrese a Alzirz mañana. No aceptará

excusa alguna.

–En ese caso, hablaré personalmente con mi padre –replicó Peeta –. No pienso

marcharme solo porque él me lo mande.

–La salud del rey es delicada –le recordó Cato con rostro compungido.

–Razón de más para que me case antes de que acabe el mes –concluyó Peeta –.

Acepto que es importante para nuestro pueblo saber que el príncipe heredero se ha

casado, en especial cuando el rey está enfermo, pero...

Peeta no terminó su frase. No necesitaba explicarle más a Cato, por lo que, una

vez más, cambió de tema mientras desafiaba a su ayudante con la mirada de sus ojos

azul oscuro a no obedecerlo.

–Ahora, pasemos a otros asuntos –repitió–. Tenemos que hablar sobre un regalo

adecuado para celebrar las noticias que han llegado esta mañana de Alzan. Quiero

expresar mi gozo al rey Finnick.

Una sonrisa frunció los gruesos labios de Peeta . A pesar de las malas noticias

sobre la salud de su padre y del deseo de su progenitor porque regresara a Alzirz para

elegir esposa, la semana había traído al menos una buena noticia.

En realidad, se trataba más bien de dos buenas noticias.

–Tiene que ser algo rosa –prosiguió Peeta .

Por primera vez aquella mañana, Cato sonrió también. Realmente se trataba de

una muy buena noticia. El nacimiento de las gemelas le daba al reino de Alzirz un respiro

muy necesitado. No mucho, porque sin duda el rey y su esposa tendrían muy pronto un

hijo varón. Sin embargo, por el momento, había motivo para sonreír.

Mucho tiempo atrás, Alzirz y Alzan habían sido un único país, Alzanirz, pero

después de un periodo muy turbulento el sultán decidió buscar una solución. Un error en

el nacimiento de sus hijos, que eran gemelos idénticos, se la proporcionó. A su muerte, el

reino de Alzanirz se dividió entre los dos hermanos.

Fue una solución temporal, dado que siempre se había considerado que, con los

años, los dos países volverían a unirse. No podía ser de otra manera, dado que se había

proclamado una ley especial para cada país que significaba que un día los dos estados

volverían a unirse. Se había otorgado a cada uno una ley que debían cumplir y que tan

solo el dirigente del país vecino podía revocar.

En Alzirz, donde Peeta sería muy pronto rey, el jefe del Estado solo podía

casarse una vez en toda su vida y su primogénito, sin importar cuál fuera su sexo, se

convertía en el heredero al trono.

Effie, la madre de Peeta , murió al darlo a luz. Él era su único hijo, por lo que el

país entero contuvo el aliento mientras el bebé, que había nacido prematuro, se aferraba

a la vida. Durante un tiempo, pareció que las predicciones de antaño iban a hacerse

realidad y que el reino de Alzirz se entregaría al rey de Alzan. ¿Cómo iba a poder

sobrevivir un niño nacido tanto tiempo antes de que su madre saliera de cuentas?

Sin embargo, Peeta no solo había sobrevivido, sino que se había convertido en

un niño muy fuerte.

En Alzan, esa única ley era diferente. Allí, el rey podía casarse de nuevo a la

muerte de su esposa, pero solo los hombres podían convertirse en herederos. Y, en

aquellos momentos, Finnick era el padre de dos niñas. Aquella noche, habría grandes

festejos en Alzirz. El país estaba a salvo.

Por el momento.

Como ya había cumplido los treinta años, Peeta no podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Había tenido frecuentes discusiones con su padre sobre aquel tema, pero por fin había

aceptado que había llegado el momento de elegir esposa. Una esposa con la que se

acostaría solo en los días fértiles. Una esposa a la que solo vería para copular y en actos

oficiales u ocasiones especiales. Esa mujer llevaría una vida lujosa y acomodada en una

zona privada del palacio y se ocuparía de la educación de unos hijos a los que él

raramente vería.

Finnick sí vería a sus hijas...

Peeta admitió el resentimiento que se apoderaba de él mientras pensaba en su

rival, aunque no sentía celos. Sabía que él lo tenía todo.

–¿Se le ocurre alguna idea para el regalo? –le preguntó Cato sacándole de sus

pensamientos.

–¿Qué te parecen dos diamantes rosas? –sugirió Peeta –. No. Tengo que

pensarlo mejor. Quiero algo más sutil que los diamantes, algo que le haga retorcerse de

rabia cuando lo reciba.

Por supuesto, Finnick y él se mostraban muy corteses cuando se reunían, pero

existía una profunda rivalidad entre ellos, una rivalidad que existía desde antes de que los

dos nacieran y que se transmitiría a las generaciones venideras.

–Por una vez, disfrutaré eligiendo un regalo.

–Muy bien –dijo Cato mientras recogía sus papeles y se preparaba para salir del

despacho de la lujosa suite que Peeta ocupaba en el hotel. Sin embargo, al llegar a la

puerta, se dio la vuelta–. Va a llamar al rey, ¿verdad?

Peeta le indicó que se marchara con un gesto de la mano. No respondió a su

ayudante. Ya había dicho que hablaría con el rey y con eso bastaba.

Efectivamente, Peeta llamó a su padre. Él era la única persona de Alzirz que no

se sentía intimidado por el rey.

–Tienes que regresar inmediatamente –le exigió el rey–. El pueblo está inquieto y

tiene que saber que tú has elegido esposa. Quiero marcharme a la tumba sabiendo que

vas a tener un heredero. Tienes que volver y casarte.

–Por supuesto –respondió Peeta tranquilamente. De eso no había duda alguna.

Sin embargo, se negaba a bailar al son que su padre le tocaba. Eran dos hombres

fuertes y orgullosos que a menudo chocaban. Los dos eran líderes natos y a ninguno le

gustaba que se le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. No obstante, había otra razón para que

Peeta decidiera mantenerse firme y siguiera insistiendo en no regresar a su país hasta el

lunes. Si accedía a hacerlo inmediatamente, si cedía sin protesta alguna, su padre sabría

sin lugar a dudas que se estaba muriendo.

Y así era.

Colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos durante un momento. El día anterior, había tenido

una larga conversación con el médico de su padre y, por lo tanto, sabía más que su

propio progenitor. Al rey tan solo le quedaban unos pocos meses de vida.

Las conversaciones con su padre siempre eran difíciles. De niño, Peeta se había

criado con las niñeras y había visto a su padre tan solo en ocasiones especiales. Una vez,

cuando ya era un adolescente, se había reunido con su padre en el desierto y había

aprendido las enseñanzas de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, su

padre parecía querer controlar todos sus movimientos.

Aquella era una de las razones por las que a Peeta le gustaba Londres. Le

gustaba la libertad de aquella tierra extraña, en la que las mujeres hablaban de hacer el

amor y exigían cosas de sus amantes que no eran necesarias en Alzirz. Por eso, quería

quedarse un poco más.

Sentía una profunda afinidad con aquella ciudad de la que, por supuesto, jamás se

hablaba. Por casualidad, había descubierto que él había sido concebido en aquel hotel,

un breve respiro de las leyes del desierto que no solo le había costado la vida a su madre

sino que también había amenazado al país del que muy pronto se convertiría en rey.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Observó la bruma, la ligera lluvia y las

concurridas calles. No podía entregarse completamente a la atracción que suponía para él

aquel país porque sabía que él pertenecía al desierto y que al desierto debía volver.

Los ecos del desierto lo reclamaban para que volviera a casa.


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La agente de policía no podría haber tenido un aspecto más aburrido mientras le

indicaba a Katniss cómo rellenar los formularios correspondientes.

No resultaba muy agradable que le hubieran robado el coche, pero tampoco era un

desastre. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás de lo que tenía que ocuparse,

precisamente ese día, Katniss podría fácilmente haberse echado a llorar.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Se limitó a hacer lo que debía. Así había sido aquel año.

Su cabello, rojizo y espeso, estaba húmedo por la lluvia y goteaba encima del escritorio

mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Se lo apartó de los ojos. Tenía los dedos helados por el frío.

Si tenían que robarle el coche, podrían haberlo hecho un par de días después, cuando

ella no se habría enterado.

Se suponía que Katniss debería estar pasando aquel horrible día preparando

unas vacaciones. Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y tenía que señalarlo de

alguna manera. Se había mostrado decidida a seguir con su vida, pero, finalmente, había

escuchado a sus amigas, que no hacían más que decirle que necesitaba un descanso.

Con su trabajo como maestra sustituta, le había resultado fácil tomarse una

quincena libre. Aquel día había pensado ir a visitar el cementerio y luego marcharse a la

casa de una amiga para reservar unas vacaciones baratas en el lugar más cálido que

pudiera permitirse. En vez de eso, se encontraba en la comisaría, muerta de frío y

tratando de no escuchar como la mujer que había a su lado denunciaba un incidente

doméstico.

De repente, notó que la voz de la mujer policía se detenía en seco. Natasha

levantó la mirada para ver como se abría una puerta que había al lado del mostrador. Vio

como la agente se sonrojaba y, al mirar en la misma dirección que ella, comprendió el

porqué. Acababa de entrar en la sala el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su

vida.

Era alto, moreno y de aspecto exótico. Su elegancia era tan evidente que hasta le

sentaba bien la camisa rasgada y el ojo morado. Tenía el cabello revuelto e iba sin afeitar.

La camisa rasgada permitía ver un hombro ancho y de piel morena. Mientras él dejaba de

tratar de abrocharse los botones rotos de la camisa y se la metía por el pantalón, Natasha

pudo ver un liso vientre, adornado con vello oscuro. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de

que le costaba recordar la matrícula del coche que había tenido durante más de cinco

años.

–Tal vez debería sentarse para rellenar el formulario –le sugirió la policía.

Katniss estaba segura de que la agente tan solo se estaba mostrando cortés con

ella, pero daba la casualidad de que Katniss le impedía ver claramente al exótico

prisionero. Natasha disfrutó viendo como él se ponía el cinturón y se lo abrochaba y luego

se calzaba los zapatos que le acababan de entregar.

–¿Está seguro de que no podemos llevarle a su casa? –le preguntó un sargento.

–No será necesario.

Su voz era profunda, masculina, adornada con un seductor acento. A pesar de las

circunstancias, él parecía estar al mando. Tomó la americana que le ofrecía el sargento

con altivez y la sacudió antes de ponérsela. El gesto resultó algo insolente, como si con él

les estuviera diciendo a todos los presentes que él estaba por encima de todo aquello.

–Sentimos mucho el equívoco... –prosiguió el sargento.

Al ver que él se dirigía al banco donde ella estaba sentada, Katniss se concentró

de nuevo en sus formularios. Cuando se sentó para atarse los zapatos, ella notó un

delicioso y masculino aroma que, muy a su pesar, la obligó a levantar la mirada.

Se encontró con un rostro exquisito, con unos ojos que, a primera vista, parecían

negros pero que, si se fijaba mejor, eran azules oscuros, como el cielo de medianoche. Él

le permitió explorar la profundidad de su mirada antes de concentrar de nuevo su atención

en los cordones de sus zapatos. Durante un instante, Katniss se sintió perdida, tanto que

le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Seguía observándolo, con la boca ligeramente

entreabierta,

–Como le he dicho antes, Su Alteza... –dijo el sargento.

Katniss abrió la boca de par en par. No era de extrañar que el sargento se

mostrara tan sumiso. En aquellos momentos, se estaba produciendo un incidente

diplomático en aquella sala.

–... lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme.

–Estaba usted haciendo su trabajo –dijo él. Tras atarse los cordones de los

zapatos, se puso de pie. Su altura era impresionante–. No debería haber estado en ese

lugar. Ahora lo comprendo, pero no lo entendí en su momento –añadió. Miró al policía y

asintió, como si le estuviera dando su palabra–. Todo ha quedado olvidado. Ahora,

necesito mi teléfono.

El rostro del sargento adquirió una expresión de alivio.

–Por supuesto.

Katniss se moría por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero,

desgraciadamente, ya había terminado de rellenar su formulario, por lo que se levantó y

se acercó al mostrador para entregarlo. Notó los ojos de aquel desconocido sobre sus

hombros mientras hablaba con la mujer policía. Cuando se dio la vuelta, las miradas de

ambos se cruzaron por segunda vez. Brevemente, porque Katniss apartó la suya de

inmediato. Le había parecido ver en aquellos ojos algo que no podía explicar lógicamente.

–Buenos días.

Aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a ella. Katniss se sonrojó antes de devolverle el

saludo.

–Buenos días.

Él frunció los labios, casi imperceptiblemente. Parecía que la voz de Katniss le

había resultado agradable, como si de algún modo hubiera ganado. Siguió mirándola. Ella

experimentó una extraña sensación de peligro. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. El

instinto le decía que saliera corriendo, en especial porque aquella altiva boca había

empezado a sonreír. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario. Le pedía que

saliera corriendo, pero hacia él.

–Gracias –le dijo a la policía que la había ayudado. Entonces, como no le quedaba

más remedio, pasó al lado de aquel desconocido para dirigirse a la salida.

La tarea le resultó casi imposible. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de su

propio cuerpo. Aunque no podía saberlo, estaba segura de que él giraría la cabeza

cuando hubiera pasado a su lado y sabía que él seguiría observándola mientras salía por

la puerta.

Fue un alivio sentir la lluvia sobre el rostro. Nunca antes un hombre tan guapo se

había fijado en ella. Natasha se alejó rápidamente de la comisaría. Al ver que se acercaba

su autobús, echó a correr, pero desgraciadamente no consiguió llegar a tiempo a la

parada. Corrió tras él durante unos inútiles segundos, imaginándose ya lo que iba a ver a

continuación.

Trató de no mirar, de esconderse en la desierta parada del autobús, pero le resultó

imposible. Él salió de la comisaría y bajó los escalones. En vez de arrebujarse en la

chaqueta del esmoquin como hubiera hecho cualquiera para protegerse de la lluvia,

levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano sobre el rostro como si

se estuviera duchando. De repente, él consiguió que aquel día mereciera la pena tan solo

por aquella imagen. Katniss observó como él se llevaba el teléfono al oído y se daba la

vuelta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desorientado, pero vio que seguía andando hasta

localizar el nombre del barrio en el que se encontraban en la placa que había sobre la

esquina de la comisaría.

Un hombre como él no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se apoyó contra la pared. Entonces, se dio

cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando. Katniss trató de fingir que no era así, pero,

deliberadamente, no apartó el rostro. En vez de hacerlo, trató de disimular y siguió

mirando hacia la calle, como si así pudiera conseguir que apareciera otro autobús. No

obstante, seguía pudiendo verlo en su visión periférica. Sabía que él se había apartado de

la pared y que se dirigía directamente hacia ella. El corazón de Katniss se aceleró al

máximo cuando él llegó a su lado.

Se colocó demasiado cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, sobre todo

teniendo en cuenta que los dos se encontraban solos en la parada y que contaban con

todo el espacio necesario. Además, Katniss estaba segura de que él no necesitaba estar

allí. Estaba segura de que su gente no le había recomendado a Su Alteza que tomara el

autobús.

¿Qué estaba él haciendo allí? Ansiaba saber lo que había llevado a un hombre

como él a la comisaría. ¿Cuál había sido el error?

–El marido regresó a casa.

Su profunda voz respondió la pregunta que ella no se había atrevido a escuchar.

Sin poder contenerse, Katniss dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se volvió a

mirarlo. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Su rostro, su aroma... Era demasiado guapo para una

conversación trivial como aquella.

Algo en su interior le decía que sería mucho mejor que no hablara con él, pero le

resultó imposible apartar la mirada de su boca cuando él siguió hablando.

–Pensó que yo estaba robando en su casa.

Peeta miró los ojos grises de aquella mujer y vio que ella se sonrojaba como le

había ocurrido cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en la comisaría. Entonces, ella

esbozó una ligera sonrisa que se vio rápidamente reemplazada por secas palabras.

–Técnicamente lo estaba.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia la carretera. Peeta luchó contra una extraña necesidad

por explicarse. Sabía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no lo dejaba en buen lugar, pero

tenía que decírselo si quería poder conocerla un poco más.

Algo que deseaba plenamente.

Aquella mujer tenía una extraña belleza. Las pelirrojas jamás lo habían atraído,

pero aquella desconocida le resultaba muy atractiva. Oscurecido por la lluvia, el cabello le

caía en húmedos mechones sobre la trenca. Katniss ansiaba secárselo, ver cómo

emergían en él los tonos dorados y rojizos. Le gustaba mucho la palidez de aquella piel

que tan fácilmente dejaba expresar sus sentimientos. En aquellos momentos, se estaba

sonrojando una vez más.

–Yo no lo sabía. Por supuesto, eso no es excusa.

Aquella era la razón por la que le había asegurado al policía que no tomaría

acciones legales. Ciertamente, aquella mujer tenía razón. Técnicamente, había estado

robando y eso no le gustaba. Se podía morir cien veces antes de entender las reglas de

aquella tierra. Había anillos de boda que algunos decidían no ponerse. Títulos que

algunos preferían no utilizar. Mujeres que mentían. En realidad, a Peeta esto lo

confundía bastante. Como era tan guapo, muchos anillos de boda desaparecían en los

bolsos cuando él entraba en una sala. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no le

interesaba comprender regla alguna, sino entender a aquella mujer.

Se decantó por no andarse por las ramas.

–¿Por qué estaba usted en la comisaría?

Katniss sintió la tentación de no prestarle atención, pero eso solo indicaría más

claramente el impacto que él había producido en ella. Decidió contestar como si fuera una

persona cualquiera en la parada del autobús.

–Me robaron el coche.

–Eso debe de ser muy inconveniente –respondió Peeta.

–Un poco –replicó Natasha Era más que inconveniente, pero, por supuesto, él era

un hombre muy rico. El hecho de que le robaran un coche solo podía resultar un pequeño

inconveniente para él, pero para ella...–. Se suponía que me iba a marchar de vacaciones.

–¿En coche?

–No. Al extranjero –respondió. Se giró un poco hacia él porque le parecía una

grosería seguir hablándole por encima del hombro.

Aquellos hermosos ojos expresaron confusión, como si estuviera tratando de

entender el problema.

–¿Acaso necesitaba el coche para llegar al aeropuerto?

Resultaba más fácil decirle que sí y seguir esperando hasta que llegara el autobús.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que un grupo de personas que iban a trabajar se

acercaron a la parada, lo que hizo que él se pegara aún más a ella. Entonces, retomó la

conversación justo donde la habían dejado, lo que provocó que ella se echara a reír.

–¿Y no podía usted tomar un taxi?

Katniss se volvió para mirarlo.

–Es algo más complicado que eso.

Efectivamente, era muy complicado. A decir verdad, en realidad ella no se podía

permitir unas vacaciones. Le había prestado a su hermano Gale mucho dinero para

ayudarle con sus deudas de juego, un problema que no parecía que fuera a desaparecer

en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, aquel atractivo desconocido no tenía por qué saber

nada de aquello.

–¿En qué sentido?

–Simplemente lo es.

Él frunció el ceño. Evidentemente, esperaba que ella se lo contara todo. ¿Contarle

sus problemas a un hombre que no conocía de nada? ¿A un hombre del que no sabía

nada más que no respetaba las más mínimas normas sociales?

De hecho, había vuelto a ignorarlas. A medida que llegaban más personas a la

parada de autobús, todos tuvieron que apretujarse un poco más para poder protegerse de

la lluvia. Él le agarró un codo con la mano en vez de tratar de mantener una distancia

respetable. Parecía querer protegerla de los demás. A pesar de que se podía considerar

un gesto caballeroso, a ella le resultaba descortés.

Tan descortés como sus propios pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó que, si

llegaban más personas, tal vez él se inclinaría para besarla. Un pensamiento demasiado

peligroso. Movió el brazo y se apartó de él. Cuando vio por fin su autobús, no estuvo

segura de si era pena o alivio lo que sintió.

Levantó el brazo para que se detuviera y él hizo lo mismo. Inmediatamente, se dio

cuenta de que él no lo había hecho para llamar al autobús, sino a una limusina negra con

los cristales tintados. El coche puso el intermitente y se hizo a un lado.

–¿Puedo llevarla a su casa?

–¡No! –exclamó ella con la voz presa del pánico aunque no por aquel ofrecimiento.

Si el coche se detenía, el autobús no podría hacerlo–. No puede aparcar aquí...

Él no comprendió la urgencia ni tampoco parecía capaz de abrir él solo la puerta

del coche porque permaneció esperando hasta que un hombre ataviado con ropa de estilo

árabe salió del coche y se la abrió.

–Insisto.

–Márchese –le suplicó Katniss, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El autobús se marchó tranquilamente, sin detenerse en la parada que el vehículo

de aquel hombre había bloqueado. Natasha escuchó las protestas del resto de los que

estaban esperando, aunque eso no parecía molestarle a él en absoluto.

–¡Me ha hecho perder el autobús!

–En ese caso, debo ofrecerme de nuevo a llevarla a casa.

Ella sabía que no debía aceptar aquella clase de ayuda de un desconocido, pero

aquel hombre ejercía un extraño efecto en ella. Sabía que tenía razones para aceptar y

declinar aquella oferta, como las enojadas personas con las que se quedaría y el frío y la

podía justificarlas todas, pero lo que jamás podría justificar era la

verdadera razón por la que se metió en el coche: la necesidad de prolongar aquella

conversación, el deseo de no dejar que el tiempo que podía pasar con aquel exótico

desconocido terminara.

En el interior del coche hacía mucho calor. Se escuchaba música árabe. El asiento

era muy cómodo e, inmediatamente, comprendió que había entrado en otro mundo, en

especial cuando un hombre con ropa árabe le ofreció una pequeña taza sin asa. Casi

podía escuchar como su madre le advertía que no la aceptara.

–Es té –le informó Su Alteza.

Sí, su madre le había advertido muchas veces sobre situaciones similares, pero

ella ya tenía veinticuatro años. Después de dudarlo un instante, aceptó la infusión, que

era dulce y fragante. Además, resultaba mucho más agradable estar en aquel coche tan

lujoso que morirse de frío en la parada del autobús. No obstante, no se relajó. ¿Cómo iba

a poder hacerlo con él sentado frente a ella?

–¿Dónde vive?

Katniss no tuvo más remedio que darle la dirección. Después de todo, había

aceptado que él la llevara a su casa.

–Perdóneme. Unas cuantas horas en una celda y se me olvidan mis modales –dijo

él. Su inglés, aunque bueno, era lo único de él que no era del todo perfecto–. No me he

presentado. Soy el príncipe Peeta, heredero de Alzirz.

–Katniss Everdeen –replicó. No había mucho que pudiera añadir a eso. Sin

embargo, el hermoso y altivo rostro del príncipe esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella

añadió algo más–. De Londres.

La conversación resultó incómoda. Él le preguntó adónde había pensado ir de

vacaciones. Se quedó muy perplejo ante el concepto de una agencia de viajes o de la

reserva de unas vacaciones en Internet. A cambio, él le dijo que se encontraba en

Londres por negocios y que, aunque viajaba allí a menudo, iba a regresar muy pronto a su

hogar.

–Y ahora, yo la devuelvo a usted al suyo –dijo cuando el coche se detuvo frente a

la casa de Katniss–. ¿Querría usted cenar conmigo esta noche? –le preguntó. No esperó

a que ella respondiera–. La recogeré a las siete.

–Lo siento. Ya tengo planes.

Katniss se sonrojó un poco. Resultaba evidente que estaba mintiendo. Por

supuesto que no tenía planes. Se suponía que se iba a marchar de vacaciones durante

dos semanas, algo que ella misma le había dicho. De hecho, se sintió tentada a aceptar,

pero se habían conocido en una comisaría y él lucía un ojo morado provocado por un

marido afrentado. No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para imaginarse que él querría

mucho más que cenar.

Y ella también.

Se quedó atónita ante aquel pensamiento. Nunca antes un hombre la había

afectado de aquella manera. Era como si algo latiera entre ellos, un pulso tangible que, de

algún modo, los vinculaba. Él irradiaba una energía sexual, un poder, que provocaba que

Katniss no se atreviera a bajar la guardia. Él no era la clase de hombre a los que ella

estaba acostumbrada. Era más masculino que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido

antes. Extendió la mano hacia la puerta.

–Espere –le dijo Peeta. Extendió la mano y le agarró la muñeca.

Katniss sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella al pensar que tal vez él no la iba

a dejar bajar del coche. Tal vez pudo ser simplemente el efecto de aquel contacto. Los

dedos de él resultaban tan cálidos sobre su piel...

–Usted no abre la puerta.

Y parecía que él tampoco. El hombre de ropajes árabes que les había servido el té

fue el que salió a abrir. Peeta no le soltó la muñeca y ella permaneció a la espera sin

saber exactamente qué esperaba. ¿Que volviera a invitarla a cenar? Tal vez él esperaba

que ella lo invitara a pasar.

–Gracias por traerme a casa –dijo.

Tras mirar su hermoso rostro, aquella boca que resultaba tan tentadora, los ojos

tan seductores y sugerentes... Se imaginó a ambos revolcándose entre las sábanas.

Resultaba una visión muy peligrosa, por lo que retiró la mano y salió del coche.

Peeta observó cómo ella se dirigía corriendo hacia su casa. Esperó a que ella

hubiera entrado y entonces le hizo una señal al conductor para que arrancara. Todos se

mantuvieron en silencio.

Cato sabía que no debía cuestionar a Peeta sobre el porqué había estado en

una comisaría o cómo se había hecho aquellos hematomas. Un ayudante no debía

cuestionar al príncipe heredero de un país. Se limitaría a ayudarle a hacer desaparecer

los hematomas para que, cuando regresaran a Alzirz, no quedara rastro alguno de ellos.

En aquellos momentos, Peeta tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Jamás habían rechazado una invitación suya. Sabía que aquella mujer no era como las

que él solía seducir. Sería una delicia hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero desgraciadamente

se marchaba el lunes. Tal vez ella merecería la pena. Podría tratar de volver a verla la

próxima vez que estuviera en Londres.

Para entonces, ya estaría casado. Y algo le decía que Natasha se mostraría

incluso más distante con él por ello.

Ojalá hubiera aceptado su invitación.

Katniss no dejaba de pensar exactamente lo mismo. Acababa de rechazar una

invitación a cenar del que podría ser el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la Tierra. La

pérdida de sus vacaciones y de su coche le parecían algo menor comparado con lo que

acababa de negarse. Se acercó a la ventana y observó como la limusina se alejaba. Se

tocó la muñeca, justo en el lugar en el que habían estado los dedos de él. Repasó la

conversación.

Él se había mostrado muy cortés. Había sido su mente la que había imaginado

cosas.

Estuvo arrepintiéndose todo el día mientras se ocupaba de la compañía de

seguros de su coche. Luego trató de sonar contenta cuando una de sus amigas la llamó

para decirle que acababan de reservar diez días en Tenerife por un precio increíble. Se

marcharían aquella misma noche. Su amiga quería saber si Katniss estaba segura de

que no quería cambiar de opinión y marcharse con ellas.

Katniss estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero, en el último minuto, y con gran pena,

rechazó la segunda maravillosa oferta del día.

Todas sus amigas le decían que las deudas de su hermano Gale no eran

responsabilidad suya, pero en realidad sí lo eran. Katniss no le había hablado a nadie

sobre el préstamo que ella había pedido para él, razón por la cual sus amigas no podían

comprender que ella no quisiera marcharse con ellos de vacaciones.

A favor de Gale, había que decir que, desde que Katniss pidió el préstamo, él

siempre le había pagado a tiempo. Por fin, Katniss estaba empezando a sentir que podía

respirar, que tal vez por fin las cosas iban a empezar a mejorar. Al día siguiente, se debía

realizar un pago. Decidió consultar su cuenta corriente online. La confianza que había

empezado a sentir por su hermano desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había

realizado ingreso alguno. Lo llamó inmediatamente.

–Lo tendrás la semana que viene.

Katniss cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las excusas de Gale.

–Eso no me vale, Gale. Yo tengo que realizar el pago mañana. Y no puedo

pagarlo, Gale. Me robaron el coche anoche. Cuando accedí a pedir este préstamo, me

prometiste que jamás te retrasarías en el pago.

–Te he dicho que lo tendrás la semana que viene. No puedo hacer nada más.

Mira, ¿cuándo vas a recibir el dinero del seguro del coche?

–¿Cómo dices?

–Has dicho que te habían robado el coche. Pronto recibirás el dinero. Eso lo

cubrirá.

–Podrían encontrarlo –replicó Katniss–. Además, si no lo encuentran, ese dinero

es para comprarme otro coche –añadió. Aunque tenía mucho que reprocharle a su

hermano, estaba cansada de hablar de coches y de dinero precisamente aquel día–.

¿Vas a ir al cementerio?

–¿Al cementerio?

Notó la sorpresa que había en la voz de su hermano y la ira se apoderó de ella.

–Es el primer aniversario, Gale.

–Lo sé.

Katniss estaba completamente segura de que se había olvidado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ir?

Mientras su hermano le daba más excusas, Katniss colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a

su dormitorio. En vez de ponerse a recoger, se sentó en la cama preguntándose cómo

todo podría haber salido tan mal. Un año atrás, aquel mismo día, su vida había rayado la

perfección. Acababa de terminar sus estudios de Magisterio y estaba haciendo un trabajo

que adoraba. Estaba saliendo con un chico por el que estaba empezando a sentir algo.

Había estado ahorrando para independizarse de sus padres y también estaba muy

contenta por ser una de las damas de honor de la boda de su hermano.

En un año, todo lo que había conocido, lo que había amado, le había sido

arrebatado. Incluso su trabajo. Como maestra de escuela infantil, había estado haciendo

una sustitución y estaban a punto de ofrecerle un puesto fijo cuando ocurrió el accidente

de coche. Sabiendo que no podría ser la maestra que quería ser mientras no se

recuperara de aquella tragedia, rechazó la oferta de empleo. Se había pasado el año

haciendo sustituciones mientras se ocupaba de los asuntos de sus padres.

El testamento había sido muy específico. La casa familiar se vendería y todos los

beneficios se dividirían a partes iguales entre los dos hermanos.

Katniss había odiado todo aquello. Le había resultado muy difícil enfrentarse a la

venta de la casa, pero mucho más revisar todo el contenido de la vivienda. Ella había

querido tomarse las cosas con calma, tomarse su tiempo. Sin embargo, Gale había

querido su parte y la había obligado a acelerarlo todo. Marvel, el novio de Katniss,

tampoco le había ofrecido mucha ayuda. No se había sentido cómodo con el dolor que

ella sentía ni tampoco había podido ayudarla a superarlo. Para Katniss había sido un

alivio terminar lo que había entre ambos.

En aquellos momentos, un año después, sentada en la pequeña casita que se

había comprado y que aún no le resultaba familiar, sentía que estaba viviendo una vida

que no le parecía la suya.

Decidió que las lágrimas no iban a cambiar nada. Bajó a la planta baja y, tras

tomarse una taza de café, decidió llamar un taxi para poder pasarse antes por la floristería

a comprar unas flores.

No le gustaba ir al cementerio.

¿No se suponía que debía proporcionarle paz?

Miró la lápida y sintió ira. Sus padres se habían marchado demasiado pronto.

Como no encontró paz alguna en el cementerio, tomó un autobús para regresar a

casa. Una vez allí, se dio un largo baño para entrar en calor. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó

a pensar de nuevo en Peeta. Resultaba más agradable pensar en él que en los

problemas más cercanos. Se permitió un pequeño sueño...

¿Y si hubiera aceptado su invitación?

¿Qué se ponía una mujer para salir a cenar con el príncipe heredero de Alzirz?

Seguramente, nada de lo que Katniss pudiera tener en su armario.

Entonces, cuando salió de la bañera y fue a vestirse, recordó el vestido, que aún

tenía colgado en su funda. Nunca había sabido qué hacer con él. Debería haber sido su

vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Gale y Madge, pero Madge había cancelado la

boda una semana antes de la fecha. Gale se quedó destrozado. Fue entonces cuando

empezó a apostar el dinero o, por lo menos, eso había sido lo que le contó a Katniss

cuando fue a pedirle ayuda. Últimamente, había empezado a preguntarse si aquella

habría sido la razón de que Madge cancelara la boda.

Se había enfadado mucho con Madge por destruir la vida de su hermano. La

muerte de sus padres había sido algo devastador, pero la boda había supuesto un rayo

de esperanza para todos. Gale y Madge llevaban años juntos y el hecho de que ella

cancelara la boda había sido un duro golpe para Gale.

Sin embargo, Katniss estaba empezando a pensar si su hermano no habría sido

el que se había destruido a sí mismo y si sus problemas con el juego y las apuestas

serían menos recientes de lo que ella creía.

No había hablado con Madge desde que se canceló la boda. Madge era una mujer

muy agradable y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Katniss estaba empezando a echar

de menos a la que hubiera sido su cuñada.

Decidió sacar el vestido. Lo miró con añoranza, deseando que las cosas hubieran

salido de otro modo.

Era dorado y muy sencillo. De corte recto y delicados tirantes. Decidió secarse el

cabello y alisárselo antes de recogérselo tal y como lo habría llevado aquel día. Después,

se maquilló lo mejor que pudo. Entonces, sacó el collar y los pendientes de perlas de su

madre y los miró durante un instante. Casi nunca se ponía joyas por la misma razón que

no llevaba perfume: le irritaban la piel. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión hizo una

excepción y se puso las joyas. Una vez más, deseó que fuera su madre quien las llevara y

ansió poder volver atrás en el tiempo.

Para no echarse a llorar, se miró en el espejo. El vestido era maravilloso. El

cabello lo complementaba perfectamente y las joyas añadían el toque final. Si hubiera

aceptado la invitación de Peeta, aquello sería lo que se habría puesto. En aquellos

momentos, sí era digna de un príncipe.

No podía olvidarse de él. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él había supuesto lo único digno

en un día terrible.

Entonces, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensó que tal vez sería Gale para

llevarle el dinero. Como estaba vestida tal y como habría ido a su boda, decidió

comprobarlo mirando por la ventana. Se asomó a través de una rendija de la cortina y vio

una limusina. Entonces, comprendió que se había equivocado.

En realidad, lo había sabido antes. ¿Acaso, inconscientemente, no se había

estado vistiendo para él? No había podido dejar de pensar en la atracción que había

existido entre ellos en todo el día, en el hecho de que él también la había sentido.

Y en aquellos momentos, Peeta estaba en su puerta.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Peeta se había pasado todo el día intentando olvidar a Katnis. Había

completado sus reuniones más importantes y luego había repasado su impresionante

listado de contactos femeninos.

Aquella noche, no le apetecía ninguna de aquellas mujeres.

Si quisiera, hubiera podido regresar al exclusivo club de Londres que frecuentaba

a menudo, donde se aseguraría una cálida bienvenida de un buen número de atractivas y

jóvenes señoritas que estarían encantadas de pasar la noche en la cama de un príncipe.

Decidió no hacerlo.

Se dirigió al bar del hotel y se sentó. Casi inmediatamente, se le colocó delante un

gran vaso de agua. Menos de dos minutos más tarde, apareció otra opción. Rubia.

Hermosa. Sugerente sonrisa.

Con tan solo un gesto de la mano, podría haberla invitado a que se sentara a su

lado.

Siempre era así de fácil para Peeta, tanto allí como en su país.

Pensó en el harén que servía todas sus necesidades, el harén del que seguiría

disponiendo incluso después de su matrimonio. De repente, se sintió muy cansado de que

todo le resultara tan fácil.

Le hizo un gesto al camarero. Este se acercó rápidamente, dispuesto para servirle

lo que deseara o llevarle a la rubia una copa de champán. Sin embargo, las órdenes de

Peeta fueron muy distintas.

El coche que había mandado llamar lo estaba esperando en la acera en aquellos

momentos.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta. No tenía tiempo de juegos. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

Aquella mujer llevaba ocupando sus pensamientos todo el día. Su primer rechazo llevaba

todo el día escociéndole. Podría ser que ella estuviera ya con otro hombre, pero algo le

decía que no era así. Katniss Everdeen tenía una timidez, un candor que le resultaban muy

atractivos. Raramente se tenía que esforzar por una mujer. Tal vez había sido aquella

novedad lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Decidió que la novedad se le pasaría muy rápidamente, pero aquel pensamiento

se desvaneció en cuanto ella abrió la puerta.

Era como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando, como si, de algún modo, hubiera

esperado aquella sorpresa.

Si antes le había resultado atractiva, en aquellos momentos su aspecto era

exquisito. Con el cabello ya seco, su verdadero color quedaba por fin al descubierto.

Tenía las tonalidades de un cielo invernal en Alzirz, como cuando el sol se duerme sobre

el desierto rodeado de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas. Le habría gustado vérselo

suelto, pero ya tendría tiempo de eso antes de que terminara la velada.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Katniss con tanta tranquilidad como

pudo reunir.

–Ya le dije que vendría a recogerla a las siete.

–Y yo le dije a usted que tenía planes –replicó ella. De repente, recordó que

llevaba todo el día lamentándose por haber rechazado aquella invitación, todo el día

deseando haber aceptado. Tenía una oportunidad más–. En realidad, mis planes han

cambiado. Mi amigo no se encuentra bien.

–Bien, si sus planes han cambiado... –dijo él, aunque sabía que ella estaba

mintiendo.

La decisión resultó fácil para Katniss. Peeta estaba aún más guapo de lo que

recordaba. Llevaba un traje impecable de color gris marengo, el cabello bien peinado y el

hematoma de su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad morada. Katniss sintió deseos de

estirar la mano para acariciárselo. Resultaba extraño el efecto que aquel desconocido

producía en ella. Nunca antes un hombre le había hecho sentirse tan consciente de su

feminidad.

Tragó saliva. También de su sexualidad, algo que ni siquiera Gloss había

conseguido. De repente, sintió una increíble desesperación porque la noche no terminara

y estaba segura de que así sería si aceptaba aquella invitación.

–Iré a por mi bolso –dijo. Entonces, dudó. No sabía si debía invitarle a pasar–.

¿Quiere...?

–Esperaré aquí –le interrumpió Peeta.

Quería que la noche empezara y no estaba seguro de si ella vivía sola. Si era así,

no quería estropearlo todo besándola demasiado pronto, y eso le iba a costar mucho. Ya

había empezado a notar una erección.

Katniss fue a buscar un bolso rápidamente. Metió su monedero y sus llaves.

Entonces, se tomó un instante para comprobar su aspecto. Encontró una chaqueta que,

en realidad, no le hacía justicia al vestido, pero, aunque había dejado de llover, hacía frío

y no podía salir con los brazos desnudos. Se la puso y bajó las escaleras. Lo vio

esperándola en el umbral de la puerta.

Después de que ella cerrara la puerta, se dirigieron juntos hacia el coche. En

aquella ocasión, el chófer abrió la puerta. No había nadie más en el interior. Natasha se

sintió muy nerviosa por estar a solas con él.

Se comportó como un perfecto caballero. Se sentó frente a ella y charló con ella

cortésmente mientras el coche avanzaba. No dijo ni hizo nada que resultara incómodo. De

hecho, ni siquiera realizó comentario alguno sobre el vestido que ella llevaba. Sin duda,

estaba acostumbrado a ir acompañado de mujeres muy elegantemente vestidas.

Natasha se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado él si supiera que ella nunca se

vestía así o si le hubiera abierto la puerta con unos vaqueros y en zapatillas. ¿Habría sido

el resultado el mismo? ¿Habría esperado mientras ella se cambiaba? ¿Habría bastado

con un atuendo más normal?

Lo dudaba.

No obstante, la había visto aquella mañana, completamente empapada y, aun así,

la había invitado a cenar. Lo observó atentamente. Tenía la mano apoyada sobre el

muslo, piel morena, manicura perfecta. Entonces, apartó la mirada cuando vio que él

también la observaba a ella. De repente, le pareció que hacía demasiado calor en el

coche. No tardó en reconocer que la causa no era la calefacción, sino su propio deseo.

Cuando tomaron una curva y la pierna extendida de él rozó un poco sus pies, deseó que

él se los levantara y, sencillamente, la sedujera.

Se detuvieron frente a un lujoso hotel. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Katniss

comprobó que la gente se volvía a mirarlos. Se sintió incómoda, por lo que agradeció que

él la tomara del brazo. Entonces, se aseguró que era Peeta a quien miraban mientras

entraban en el hotel y se dirigían hacia el restaurante.

Una vez más, todo el mundo los miraba.

Katniss sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella porque el restaurante estaba

repleto de elegantes mujeres. Era Peeta el que atraía su atención. No era de extrañar.

Mientras se sentaba, Natasha reconoció que su apostura, su elegancia y un modo de

comportarse que no se podía aprender, eran totalmente merecedores de tanta atención.

Y, aquella noche, ella iba a cenar con él.

La mesa resultaba muy elegante con un mantel blanco y velas. Sin embargo, no

era aquel lujoso ambiente lo que la intimidaba, sino la compañía en la que se encontraba.

Tan insegura se sentía que comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en aceptar

aquella invitación. Estaba segura de que él era mucho más hombre de lo que ella podía

manejar.

Los camareros se esmeraron en atenderlos mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

Entonces, Peeta ordenó que les llevaran champán.

–Para mí no, gracias. Yo preferiría beber agua –dijo ella declinando la oferta.

Sabía que él se podía permitir sin problemas pagar una botella de champán, pero

quería sentir que él no tenía que pagar demasiado por lo que ella consumiera. Además,

quería mantener la cabeza en su sitio, algo que en compañía de Peeta ya le resultaba

bastante difícil sin la influencia del champán.

Parecía que Peeta también iba a beber solo agua porque canceló el champán y

pidió agua helada para los dos. Entonces, centró toda su atención en ella.

–¿Eres alérgica a algo? –le preguntó–. ¿O acaso hay algo que no te guste comer?

–Ah –respondió ella. La pregunta resultaba bastante inusual–. Esperaré a echar un

vistazo al menú. Gracias.

–Yo seleccionaré lo que vamos a tomar –afirmó Peeta.

Natasha apretó los labios. No le gustaba que él tuviera intención de elegir lo que

ella iba a cenar y así se lo dijo.

–Me gustaría esperar a ver el menú. Y yo puedo pedir sola lo que voy a cenar –le

espetó–. Gracias.

–Estoy seguro de ello, pero le he pedido a mi chef que prepare un banquete, por lo

que él necesita saber si hay algo que no desees o que no puedas comer.

–¿Tu chef?

–Me alojo con frecuencia en este hotel, por lo que me aseguro de que haya un

chef de Alzirz. Naturalmente, cuando yo no estoy aquí, él cocina para el resto de los

comensales, pero esta noche va a preparar la cena exclusivamente para nosotros. Por

supuesto, puedo hacer que salga para que tú puedas indicarle tus preferencias si así lo

quieres...

–No –susurró ella algo avergonzada por haber insistido tanto–. No será necesario.

Peeta observó como se sonrojaba a la luz de las velas.

–Tal vez pueda hacer que alguien te anote los ingredientes para que puedas

repasarlos –dijo. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de todo aquello.

–Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura de que todo estará delicioso. Había pensado

que tú querías elegir por mí...

–Y así es –replicó él–. Esta noche, tú eres mi invitada y no deberías preocuparte

de tomar decisiones. Si tú me invitaras a mí a cenar a tu casa mañana por la noche –

añadió mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más vivamente–, tal vez me preguntarías mis

preferencias, pero no me darías un menú. Prepararías platos que pensaras que iban a

agradarme. Como yo no cocino, le he pedido a mi chef que haga lo mismo. Preparar

platos con ingredientes traídos de mi país.

–¿Te traes los ingredientes de tu país? –le preguntó ella, completamente

asombrada.

–Y también el agua –respondió Peeta sin inmutarse–. Se me sirve agua de los

manantiales de mi país.

Mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios, Katniss pensó que seguramente el

champán costaría menos.

En aquel momento, un camarero les llevó el primer plato. Se trataba de una

selección de salsas, pan y frutas. Peeta le explicó en qué consistía.

–El agua es de un profundo manantial del desierto y yo siempre empiezo así una

comida –dijo. Tomó un dátil y un pequeño cuchillo de plata–. Normalmente se sirven

troceados, pero yo prefiero deshuesarlos yo mismo.

Hundió el cuchillo en la brillante fruta y sacó el hueso. Katniss sintió una extraña

excitación cuando él volvió el dátil del revés y extrajo el hueso. ¿Cómo podía resultar tan

seductor el hecho de que él deshuesara un dátil?

Los dátiles eran algo que se servía por Navidad. Frutos secos. No eran sexys.

Entonces, él lo mojó en una salsa y se lo ofreció a Natasha. Ella lo aceptó,

tratando de tocar solo la fruta. Sin querer, rozó los dedos con los labios y tuvo que

obligarse a retirarlo con rapidez para no capturar el sabor de su piel. Le asustaba el efecto

que Peeta tenía sobre ella, las cosas en las que le hacía pensar. Y lo peor de todo era

que estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

–Se llama haysa al tumreya –le informó él con voz profunda y sexual, como si

hablara solo para ella–. La palmera datilera es el árbol más importante. Da sombra en

primavera...

Mientras comían, él le habló de los oasis del desierto, de las frutas, los

melocotones maduros y de las berenjenas con las que se preparaba el baba ganoush del

que disfrutaron a continuación. Tenía un sabor ahumado que a Katniss le encantó.

Entonces, Peeta le habló de los alimentos que crecían a los pies de las altas palmeras.

Resultaba absolutamente encantado y parecía ser cada vez más guapo.

Peeta tenía razón. Resultaba muy agradable que la mimaran, no tener que tomar

decisiones, escuchar simplemente y hablar mientras compartían aquella deliciosa comida.

Él le habló un poco de su país, de su vida en Alzirz. Natasha le contó un poco también

sobre su vida.

–Mis padres murieron el año pasado en un accidente de coche. Tengo un hermano

mayor que se llama Gale.

–Y él se ocupa de ti.

–Yo me cuido sola –respondió Katniss–. Ha sido un año difícil, pero me las he

arreglado.

En aquel instante, los camareros les llevaron otro impresionante plato. Peeta

siguió hablándole de la tierra de la que él venía, sobre el palacio con vistas al mar y la

vivienda en el desierto a la que se escapaba.

–Todo parece maravilloso...

–Te encantaría –le aseguró Peeta. En aquel instante, se la imaginó allí. La joya

de su harén.

Siguieron cenando. Cuando Peeta no pudo escuchar lo que ella le decía, se

levantó de su silla y acercó su silla para sentarse junto a Katniss. El postre era un plato

compartido. Él volvió a darle fruta con los dedos. En ocasiones, Katniss se olvidaba de

que estaban en un restaurante muy concurrido, de su propia inexperiencia bajo la mirada

de un hombre tan experimentado. Ansiaba escuchar todo lo que él decía, lo que la

empujaba a acercarse un poco más a él.

Para Peeta, aquella noche fue también diferente. Normalmente, no le contaba a

ninguna mujer cosas sobre su país, sobre su vida y sobre sus pensamientos. Con ella, la

conversación resultaba agradable. Empezaron a hablar de tradiciones y él se mostró

sincero con ella. Le dijo que algún día tendría que casarse y que regresaría a Alzirz para

seleccionar a su esposa. Lo que no le dijo fue que aquello iba a ocurrir muy pronto.

–¿Y cómo eliges? ¿Tiene que ser rica? ¿Tal vez con sangre real?

–No necesitamos riqueza. Alzirz es un lugar diferente porque los reyes no tienen

por qué casarse con alguien de sangre real. Mi abuela era la reina, pero mi abuelo era un

hombre del desierto. Ella lo eligió por su sabiduría y su conocimiento. Cuando yo sea

rey...

–¿No te da miedo que eso vaya a ocurrir?

–Yo nunca tengo miedo –replicó él mirándola con perplejidad.

Katniss estaba segura de eso. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan seguro de

sí mismo.

–¿Eres el hermano mayor?

–No tengo hermanos ni hermanas. Mi madre murió en el parto.

–Lo siento.

Peeta no lo sentía. Había crecido sin su madre y, tal y como su padre le había

explicado, no podía echar de menos a alguien que jamás había conocido. Sin embargo,

cuando ella le expresó su pésame, algo se despertó dentro de él.

–¿Cómo era ella?

–Murió trayéndome a este mundo. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Era un tema del que raramente se hablaba. De hecho, Peeta solo recordaba

algunas conversaciones en las que su madre se había mencionado de pasada. Como

necesitaba saber más, había hablado en una ocasión con un viejo que vivía en el desierto

y que, según se decía, tenía ciento veinte años. Sin embargo, aquella noche, era la

primera vez que alguien le preguntaba directamente por su madre.

–Debes de saber algo...

–Era del desierto. De una tribu muy antigua con un raro linaje. Según me dijeron,

era una mujer muy hermosa y muy sabia.

Le había contado demasiado o, al menos, más de lo que solía. Bajó la mirada y vio

que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Katniss. Él no solía darle la mano a

nadie, al menos de aquella manera, por lo que reajustó el gesto a una manera en la que él

se sentía más cómodo. Apretó el pulgar contra la palma de la mano de ella y le agarró la

muñeca. Vio que Katniss se sonrojaba y, de repente, se sintió muy cansado de hablar.

Quería acostarse con ella. Entonces, al ver que ella retiraba la mano, no trató de volver a

atrapársela.

–Debería llevarte a casa.

Efectivamente, el restaurante estaba casi vacío. Se sintió muy desilusionado

mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo del hotel junto a ella. Se había comportado como un

perfecto caballero, pero aquella noche estaba llegando a su fin. Desgraciadamente, ella

no iba a invitarle a entrar en su casa. Él lo comprendió y se dio cuenta de que aquella

podría ser su última oportunidad. Hizo que ella se detuviera y la giró para mirarla a los

ojos.

–¿Has disfrutado de la velada?

–Mucho.

–A mí me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo.

Katniss no comprendía lo raro, lo único que era aquel cumplido. No comprendía

que Peeta no conversaba de temas profundos con las mujeres con las que salía.

Él sonrió al ver que Natasha se sonrojaba. Se fijó en las perlas que colgaban de

los lóbulos de las orejas y levantó la mano para capturar una entre los dedos.

–Son muy hermosas.

–Eran de mi madre. No suelo llevar joyas –respondió ella. A modo de advertencia,

retiró la cabeza, pero él no entendió la indirecta y atrapó la que le colgaba sobre el pecho.

Una perla más grande y más pesada.

–¿Por qué no?

–No me gusta –susurró. Casi no podía hablar, al sentir las manos de él tan cerca,

rozándole la piel–. Me irrita... Sin embargo, hago excepciones para ocasiones como esta.

–Entiendo por qué. Las perlas son exquisitas.

Katniss apenas podía respirar. Se sentía atrapada, arrinconada... aunque de un

modo muy delicioso.

–En realidad, eran de mi abuela. Y de la madre de ella antes de eso... –susurró.

Peeta le tomó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado del recogido y se lo

coló detrás de la oreja. Entonces, le acarició el cuello con los dedos. Katniss sintió que el

pulso se le aceleraba.

Él quería soltarle el cabello. Quería saborear su boca en aquel mismo instante. Tal

vez sabía cómo aquel beso iba a afectarle a ella porque, antes de dárselo, la acercó

contra una pared, a un rincón oscuro, oculto de las miradas de los otros huéspedes y de

los empleados del hotel. Había tanto deseo, tanto sexo en su mirada, que Katniss se

sintió completamente asustada.

–Tal vez debería...

Quería decirle que tal vez debería marcharse a casa, pero no pudo hacerlo. La

boca de Peeta ya estaba sobre la suya.

Él había elegido el momento muy cuidadosamente. Al principio, saboreó

delicadamente los labios. Vio que los ojos de ella se abrían de par en par y, entonces, ya

no pudo seguir mirando. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir. Sintió que ella se resistía

durante un instante, antes de aceptar plenamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Efectivamente, ella lo aceptó. Resultaba muy agradable besarlo, más bien ser

besada por un hombre como Peeta. Su beso dominaba el miedo, la lógica, todos los

procesos mentales. El beso la sorprendió, a pesar de llevar deseándolo toda la noche,

porque superaba todo lo que ella había conocido, todo lo que había soñado. Los labios de

Peeta eran suaves, pero firmes, extremadamente insistentes. Las manos eran precisas.

Le agarraron los hombros, como para inmovilizarla y poder besarla más plenamente.

Entonces, sintió la lengua y notó el sabor pleno de su boca.

La respuesta de Katniss fue instantánea. Bajo el aroma de su colonia, notó una

esencia más masculina que la desató por completo. Le llevó las manos al cabello y

enredó los dedos en los sedosos y negros mechones. La boca se movía bajo las

directrices de la de Peeta y, cuando él supo que estaba lista, se apoderó un poco más de

ella y profundizó el beso.

Entonces, el instinto, más que un plan preconcebido, se apoderó de él. Para

Peeta también era muy diferente aquel beso. El beso era importante en sí mismo y no

por lo que iba a seguir.

Raramente se dejaba llevar. Cuando regresara a Alzirz, todas sus necesidades se

verían satisfechas por su harén. No habría necesidad de besar, de excitar. El fin del acto

sexual sería el placer de él. Entonces, se casaría y sí, tendría que besar y excitar a su

esposa, pero con un objetivo muy diferente. Ella tendría que abandonar su cama dos días

después. Después, mientras esperaba noticias sobre si el coito había sido fructífero, el

harén se volvería a ocupar de sus necesidades.

Sin embargo, allí, en aquel país extraño, había reglas muy diferentes. Era un lugar

en el que se besaba por placer.

Y menudo placer.

Le colocó las manos en la cintura y luego sobre las caderas para acercarla un

poco más y dejar que ella notara su erección. Ella contuvo la respiración y, como si se

hubiera olvidado de dónde estaban, se arqueó hacia él para sentirlo a través de la ropa...

Peeta nunca sabría lo mucho que le había costado ordenarle a su cuerpo que se

detuviera. Sintió que ella retiraba los labios. Tenía la respiración acelerada y las pupilas

dilatadas por la excitación. Un instante más, y ella habría alcanzado lo más alto. Y sin

subir a su suite.

–Te llevaré a casa.

Katniss estaba temblando. Peeta comprendió que no debía meterle prisa.

Katniss era virgen. Él estaba completamente seguro. Y aquella virginidad era una

recompensa muy valiosa en la actualidad.

«Mañana», se juró.

En su última noche de soltero en Londres, se la llevaría a la cama.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El trayecto a casa no fue lo que ella había esperado.

Al entrar en la limusina, Katniss había esperado que se pasaría todo el tiempo

tratando de mantenerlo a raya, especialmente porque en aquella ocasión él se había

sentado junto a ella. Había notado la potente erección que él tenía y había saboreado la

pasión en sus besos. Aún sentía en sus labios las deliciosas sensaciones experimentadas

y tenía el cuerpo inquieto.

En una ocasión, el muslo de Peeta rozó el suyo cuando el vehículo dobló una

esquina, pero no ocurrió nada. Al contrario que Katniss, Peeta parecía estar

completamente tranquilo, incluso tal vez un poco indiferente. Ella se preguntó si él estaría

molesto, si pensaba que lo había engañado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si volvería a

verlo, pero ansiaba desesperadamente que así fuera.

Él no intentó volver a besarla. Simplemente le dio un breve beso en la mejilla antes

de que el conductor fuera a abrirle la puerta. Tampoco trató de conseguir que ella lo

invitara a pasar.

Peeta le deseó buenas noches. Vio la confusión en los ojos de Katniss, pero

sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella noche, ella yacería en su cama

ardiente de deseo, recordando el beso, preguntándose si él la llamaría. Peeta

conseguiría que ella estuviera presa de la incertidumbre, mediría cuidadosamente las

cosas. Cuando Katniss estuviera completamente segura de que lo había estropeado

todo, cuando pensara que todo se había terminado entre ellos, el timbre de su puerta

sonaría, se encontraría con flores y joyas que la apaciguaran y entonces...

Vio como ella descendía del vehículo, observó las curvas femeninas que

acariciaría al día siguiente y, por segunda vez en su vida, decidió que iba a disfrutar

eligiendo un regalo. La había besado vestida de oro y la poseería cuando fuera vestida de

plata. Un vestido formaría parte de su regalo, aunque Katniss no lo sabía...

Ella se dijo que debería sentirse aliviada. Había disfrutado de una noche

maravillosa, pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía desilusionada. Su cuerpo aún ansiaba las

caricias de Peeta.

Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió para despedirse de él con la mano. No pensaba

pedirle que entrara en su modesta casa. Sin embargo, al ir a meter la llave en la

cerradura, frunció el ceño. La puerta se abrió bajo el único peso de su mano.

Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que la cerradura había sido forzada.

Peeta, que estaba esperando a que ella entrara en la casa, frunció el ceño al ver

que Katniss se volvía para mirarlo. Tenía una mirada urgente en los ojos y el miedo

reflejado en el rostro. Inmediatamente, él descendió del coche.

Katniss no tuvo que decir nada. Con una mirada al pequeño recibidor, resultaba

evidente que alguien había entrado en su casa a robar.

Peeta entró en la casa por delante de ella y vio que todo estaba revuelto. Los

cajones estaban por el suelo y habían rajado el sofá. Cuando Katniss hizo ademán de

subir las escaleras, él se lo impidió agarrándola por la muñeca.

–Iré yo a mirar arriba –le dijo–. Tú vas a esperar en mi coche.

Peeta sintió un profundo alivio por no haberse marchado antes de que ella

entrara en la casa. Le preocupaba qué podría haber ocurrido si él no la hubiera invitado a

cenar aquella noche. Empezó a subir las escaleras para comprobar por sí mismo que el

intruso no seguía en el interior de la casa. Él no tenía miedo. Solo experimentó una

profunda irritación al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras y comprobar que ella no le había

obedecido. Katniss estaba tras él.

–Vuelve a bajar –le ordenó–. Te dije que esperaras en el coche.

Sin embargo, ella se le adelantó y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Lanzó un grito

de horror. se sintió furioso al ver que la cama estaba también rajada, el armario

revuelto. Todo su contenido estaba extendido por el suelo.

–Quiero que bajes ahora mismo y esperes en el coche –repitió. El chófer había

entrado en la casa. Al verlo, Peeta se dirigió a él en árabe–. Vete con él –añadió

refiriéndose a Katniss–. Estarás a salvo. Yo voy a llamar a la policía...

–Te ruego que no lo hagas –susurró ella–. Por favor, Katniss. No quiero que llames

a la policía.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Debes denunciar el robo...

–¡No! –exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le resultaba casi imposible poder

creer lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que era cierto–. Creo

que eso es exactamente lo que mi hermano quiere que haga.

Le agradeció que estuviera allí, pero sobre todo que no hiciera preguntas. La

abrazó durante un instante y luego la sacó de nuevo al coche. Allí, le sirvió algo en un

vaso pequeño y añadió agua y hielo. En aquella ocasión, no se trataba de té.

–Es arak –le informó mientras se lo ofrecía.

Katniss dio un sorbo. Era una bebida muy fuerte y muy dulce, que sabía a anís.

Se lo tomó lentamente mientras él hacía unas llamadas telefónicas, aunque no a la policía

porque hablaba en su idioma.

–Van a venir algunas personas a la casa para asegurarse de que es segura –le

dijo por fin–. ¿De verdad que no quieres que llame a la policía?

–No creo que vaya a denunciar el robo.

–¿De verdad crees que tu hermano te haría esto?

–En ese momento no sé qué pensar –admitió Katniss–. Sin embargo, si ha sido

él, no sé si estoy dispuesta a denunciar a mi propio hermano.

El pánico se estaba empezando a apoderar de ella. Tal vez estaba equivocada.

Tal vez se trataba de un simple robo.

–No sé qué...

–Ya te lo dije antes –le interrumpió Peeta–. Esta noche no tienes que tomar

ninguna decisión –añadió. Bajo ningún concepto iba a dejarla allí para que se enfrentara

sola a lo ocurrido–. Vas a venirte conmigo a mi hotel.


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya se están ocupando de todo.

Estaban de vuelta en el hotel, en su suntuosa suite, aunque Katniss no se había

fijado en lo que le rodeaba. Estaba sentada mientras él realizaba otra llamada de teléfono.

A pesar de la cálida temperatura que reinaba en la estancia, sentía tanto frío como si

estuviera sentada en la calle. No era el robo lo que más le había disgustado, sino más

bien el pensamiento de que Gale pudiera caer tan bajo. Sabía que en aquellos momentos

estaba a salvo y que Peeta se ocuparía de todo. Sin embargo, temía que precisamente

por eso él tuviera algunas preguntas que hacerle. Le sorprendió que lo primero que él le

dijo cuando colgó el teléfono fue informarle de lo que había hecho.

–Tengo a uno de mis guardaespaldas en tu casa –le explicó él–. Le he informado

que no debe tocar nada. Así, tendrás tiempo para decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Ahora, debo volverte a hacer la pregunta. ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano es el

responsable?

–Sí –admitió ella, con gran pesar. Le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero

estaba ya cansada de cubrir todo lo que hacía su hermano.

–¿Por qué crees que sería capaz de aterrorizarte de este modo?

–Por dinero –contestó, aunque aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza de haberse

equivocado–. Voy a llamarlo para...

–¿Para qué?

–No sé... Tal vez esté equivocada. Tal vez se trata simplemente de una increíble

racha de mala suerte que me roben el coche y entren en mi casa el mismo día...

Entonces, cerró los ojos y recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho sobre el

seguro de coche.

–Te dejaré para que hables con él a solas –dijo Peeta.

Katniss estuvo hablando con su hermano durante un minuto como máximo.

Entonces, permaneció unos minutos en silencio hasta que Peeta volvió a entrar. Ella le

dedicó una débil sonrisa.

–No se trata de una racha de mala suerte.

–Lo siento. Entonces, ¿lo ha admitido? –le preguntó él.

–Por supuesto que no. De hecho, ni siquiera sospecha que yo creo que ha sido él.

Simplemente lo he sabido por el tono de su voz, por las preguntas que me ha hecho...

–Katniss, ¿me puedes contar lo que está pasando?

–No es asunto tuyo –dijo ella. No se lo había contado a nadie. Sus amigas lo

sabían en parte, pero jamás le había contado a nadie todo lo sucedido–. Es mejor que no

te impliques.

–Me impliqué en el momento en el que tú me pediste que no llamara a la policía –

replicó Peeta. Entonces, miró el pálido rostro de Katniss y las lágrimas que le llenaban

los ojos y, en ese momento, habló directamente desde el corazón–. Y tú eres asunto mío.

Así era.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, aquel día ya no iba a terminar como él lo

había planeado. Sabía que aquello era mucho más que una de sus habituales aventuras

de una noche. Sabía que incluso cuando ya estuviera casado, no podría olvidar a

Katniss.

–Es complicado –dijo ella–. Mi hermano debía haberse casado hace seis meses –

comenzó, a pesar de que no le gustaba hablar de asuntos familiares–. Una semana antes

de la boda, Madge, su prometida, la canceló. Desde entonces, él parece haber perdido el

rumbo. Cuando mis padres murieron, se vendió la casa familiar. Entonces, yo me compré

mi casa. Bueno, en realidad solo me sirvió para pagar una parte porque tuve que pedir

una hipoteca.

No le gustaba hablar de dinero con un hombre al que evidentemente no le faltaba.

Le preocupaba que él pensara que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Peeta se limitó a asentir y le indicó que siguiera hablando.

–Sin embargo, después de que rompiera con Madge, Gale quemó su dinero.

–¿Cómo dices?

–No literalmente –respondió ella–. Empezó a apostar, se compró un coche muy

llamativo... Debe dinero a mucha gente. Hace un par de meses, yo pedí un préstamo en

su nombre. Me lo dieron porque tenía la casa...

–¿Y te lo está pagando?

–Lo estaba... hasta este mes.

–Perdona un momento –dijo él. Su teléfono había empezado a sonar. Miró a ver

de quién se trataba y luego respondió la llamada.

Katniss permaneció inmóvil mientras él hablaba en su idioma. Aprovechó el

tiempo para pensar. Se sentía avergonzada y furiosa porque aquella noche perfecta

hubiera tenido aquel final. Una vez más, Gale lo había estropeado todo. Se sentía tan

avergonzada que le dijo a Peeta que se marchaba.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A mi casa –respondió ella–. Mira, gracias por una velada tan encantadora. Siento

mucho el final que ha tenido.

–No te vas a ir a tu casa.

–Estaré bien...

–Katniss. Esa llamada era de mi asistente. Tu hermano acaba de ir a tu casa.

Parece que está muy enfadado. Está buscando unas joyas. Dice que son suyas...

Katniss sabía que lo que su hermano había estado buscando eran las perlas que

ella llevaba puestas aquella noche. Gale habría insistido en que ella las declarara robadas

en la reclamación del seguro. Lo peor de todo era que, en el fondo de su corazón,

Katniss sabía que, si ella no se hubiera puesto las perlas aquella noche, su hermano las

habría vendido. Se sentía demasiado agotada para llorar, para pensar.

–Debes descansar –dijo Peeta–. Te reservaré una suite.

–No necesito una suite –respondió Katniss–. Me basta con este sofá.

–Mis invitados no duermen en el sofá –le espetó él. No estaba de humor para

discutir–. Ni yo tampoco.

–Te ruego que no...

Katniss se pasó una mano por la frente. No quería estar sola. Si ese era el precio

que tenía que pagar... Recordó sus besos, el gozo que había encontrado entre sus brazos

y comprendió que aquel era un precio que estaba completamente dispuesta a satisfacer.

Sin embargo, a Peeta no le gustaba ganar de aquella manera. Cuando sonó el

teléfono, vio que ella se sobresaltaba. La tensión le atenazó los rasgos mientras aceptaba

la llamada.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Gale –le espetó a su hermano–. No me han robado

mucho. Ya decidiré yo si llamo a la policía.

–Apaga el teléfono –le ordenó Peeta. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Como

había visto que su plan no había funcionado, su hermano estaba muy contrariado–. No le

has dicho dónde estás, ¿verdad?

–Solo le he dicho que me había registrado en un hotel. Él jamás se imaginará que

estoy en este...

A pesar de todo, Peeta no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgo alguno.

–Esta noche te quedarás aquí –le dijo. Había otro dormitorio en aquella lujosa suite

y se lo mostró–. Ya me han preparado el baño, pero dátelo tú. Necesitas tiempo para

relajarte. Yo tomaré primero una ducha...

Katniss permaneció en el salón mientras él se duchaba. Se sentía agradecida de

que no la hubiera sometido a ningún tipo de presión, de que no la hubiera tomado entre

sus brazos para reconfortarla, porque ella sabía muy bien el resultado que aquello habría

tenido. Se alegraba mucho de que él hubiera estado allí, a su lado. No se quería imaginar

cómo habría sido aquella noche si no hubiera conocido a Peeta.

–Ya he terminado.

Él entró en el salón con una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas. Natasha

contempló el vello que había vislumbrado aquella mañana y los hematomas que lucía en

el hombro por su enfrentamiento con la policía y con un marido afrentado. Tenía la piel

húmeda, al igual que su cabello. En la que seguramente sería una de las peores noches

de su vida, Katniss intuyó la posibilidad de una de las mejores. Al mirar a Peeta, se le

tensó la garganta. A pesar de estarle agradecida por no haber insistido, una parte de ella

también lo lamentaba.

–Me voy a la cama –dijo él. Había notado el cambio que se había producido en

ella, el deseo que había en sus ojos. También lo deseaba, pero se mantendría firme a la

palabra que se había dado a sí mismo–. Tómate tu tiempo. Estás en tu casa.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Entonces, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se desnudó. Debería estar llorando o al menos

asustada, pero cuando se miró en el espejo vio deseo en sus ojos. Era tan consciente de

la cercanía de Peeta...

Katniss había pensado que, dado que se había preparado hacía ya algún tiempo,

el baño estaría frío cuando ella se metiera en el agua. Sin embargo, esta era cálida y

fragante. No debía olvidar que, en aquellos momentos, estaba en el mundo de Rakhal. Y

deseaba estar en su cama.

Peeta también la deseaba. Permaneció despierto mucho tiempo, tratando de no

pensar en que ella se estaba dando un baño. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a

tener a una mujer en su suite, no podía dormir.

Escuchó los sonidos del agua que provenían del cuarto de baño. A pesar de la

excitación que estaba experimentado, resistió. Siguió tumbado en la cama, disfrutando de

la extraña sensación del deseo insatisfecho, saboreando su contención y anticipando la

recompensa. Al día siguiente, la poseería.

No lamentaba lo que le había dicho antes a ella. En aquellos momentos, Katniss

era asunto suyo.

Desgraciadamente, el lunes debía regresar a su tierra y el tiempo se le estaba

acabando. Pensó en su harén, aunque concluyó que tal vez ella no se tomaría bien

aquella sugerencia. Pensó también en tenerla como amante en Londres. Aquel

pensamiento le resultó muy placentero. Le concedería todos los privilegios y le concedería

un visado especial que le permitiría ir a visitarlo cuando ella quisiera. Oyó que Katniss

pasaba junto a su puerta y se mordió los labios para no llamarla y comunicarle su

decisión.

Se había jurado que sería al día siguiente.

Y un príncipe no rompía nunca un juramento.


	7. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Katniss se despertó con el sonido del silencio. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó un

instante pare recordar dónde estaba y todo lo que había ocurrido. Trató de encender la luz

de la lámpara que había sobre la mesilla de noche, pero no funcionaba. A tientas, palpó la

cama hasta que encontró el grueso albornoz, aún húmedo por el baño. Se lo puso y se

levantó, caminado con los brazos extendidos hasta que encontró la ventana. Incluso tras

abrir las cortinas, descubrió que no había nada que ver. Las calles estaban

completamente a oscuras.

–Hay un apagón –le dijo Peeta en cuanto salió del dormitorio–. Supongo que el

generador debería estar a punto de entrar en funcionamiento.

La oscuridad era total. Katniss se sintió agradecida al notar que él se acercaba.

Entonces, extendió la mano y se sintió algo incómoda cuando notó el tacto de la piel

desnuda.

–Lo siento –dijo, a pesar de que deseaba seguir tocando. Apartó la mano y, a

pesar de la oscuridad, estuvo segura que él estaba sonriendo por el nerviosismo que ella

mostraba.

Sin embargo, Peeta no estaba sonriendo. Hacía ya tiempo que sus ojos se

habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver como Katniss había separado

ligeramente los labios. Se resistió a la urgencia de besarla a pesar de que el beso que

habían compartido había estado volviéndolo loco toda la noche.

Notaba su olor. Era diferente. Efectivamente, el baño había sido preparado para él.

El delicado aroma femenino de su piel se mezclaba con los exóticos aceites del desierto.

Deseaba poseerla, deseaba permanecer en la oscuridad y, simplemente, dejarse llevar. Y

podía hacerlo. Ya estaban en el día siguiente, en el mañana que se había prometido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que habían pasado la medianoche. Por lo tanto, bajó la cabeza y le

rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos. Ella apartó la cabeza solo un poco, hasta que

volvió a buscarle de nuevo.

Peeta siguió besándola suavemente. Eran los labios de Katniss los que insistían.

Sin embargo, él no devolvió la presión hasta que la boca de Katniss comenzó a

suplicarle. La besó en repetidas ocasiones hasta que, por fin, le concedió la ansiada

caricia de la lengua. Se aseguró de que ella estaba deseosa de él, de sus caricias y, de

repente, sin previo aviso, sin sugerirlo sutilmente, le deslizó la mano por el albornoz y le

acarició un pezón que estaba erecto y expectante. Deslizó la palma de la mano sobre la

suave piel hasta que sintió que, si no la sujetaba con la otra mano también, ella se

desmoronaría al suelo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Dejó que ella se mostrara ansiosa, dejó que la toalla se le cayera al suelo y notó

como Katniss se abría el albornoz para permitir que la erección de Peeta le descansara

sobre el vientre. En aquellos momentos, ella le había colocado los labios sobre el hombro

y se apoyaba sobre él para recuperar fuerzas, pero Peeta no se lo permitió. Le besó la

oreja y le lamió el delicado lóbulo hasta que ella gimió de placer. Entonces, ella comenzó

a explorar lo que muy pronto estaría dentro de su cuerpo. Peeta le besó el cuello y

saboreó las perlas, besó el pulso que latía aceleradamente bajo la delicada piel. Los

dedos inexpertos de Katniss producían sensaciones sublimes. Le colocó la mano debajo

de la cintura y lanzó una maldición cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

De mala gana, ató de nuevo el cinturón de Katniss y recogió su toalla. Ella

permaneció allí, ruborizada y excitada a la vez mientras Peeta dejaba pasar a un

mayordomo que iba cargado de velas y que deseaba asegurarse de que su más estimado

huésped estaba bien. Atropelladamente, el hombre explicó que todo Londres se había

quedado a oscuras.

Peeta se sentía molesto con la intrusión, pero, afortunadamente, no tardarían en

volver a quedarse a solas. De todos modos, decidió que el salón no era la habitación más

conveniente, dado que habría tenido que llevarla a su dormitorio para buscar un

preservativo y ponérselo.

–Vamos a ver la vista –sugirió. Le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco mientras el

mayordomo se ocupaba de poner velas por toda la suite.

–¿Qué vista? –le preguntó Katniss. Todo Londres estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Tan solo se veían algunos coches en las calles proporcionando algo de luz. La oscuridad

era total.

–Esta vista –respondió él.

Katniss levantó la mirada. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. Cuanto más

miraba, más veía. En aquel momento, se reveló ante sus ojos la majestuosidad del cielo

bajo el que vivía.

–Es increíble...

–No es nada comparado con el desierto –dijo Peeta, aunque tenía que admitir

que la vista era maravillosa.

Se volvió para mirar a Katniss. Pudo ver el albornoz blanco y el brillo que había

en sus ojos. Quería mostrarle todas las estrellas del desierto. Le habló sobre ellas. Le

contó que, en la vivienda que tenía en el desierto, por la noche se apartaba el tejado para

que él pudiera dormir bajo las estrellas como lo hacían los verdaderos habitantes del

desierto. Eso no ocurría todas las noches, sino tan solo en las que él necesitaba pensar.

Le habló también de su tierra. Durante aquella pausa entre sus besos, Katniss

tuvo tiempo de pensar. Supo que tenía que ser valiente. Había algo que él tenía que

saber. Se avergonzaba al pensar cómo reaccionaría él.

–Peeta... Tengo que decirte algo... –susurró apartándose ligeramente de él.

–No es necesario.

Él ya lo sabía.

–Tuve una relación... –dijo ella. Peeta frunció el ceño aunque ella no lo vio–. Lo

que ocurre es que... Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie. Él quería esperar hasta que

estuviéramos casados.

Peeta sintió que la piel de Katniss ardía bajo sus manos. Su respuesta fue

sencilla.

–En ese caso, se debería haber casado contigo.

Katniss había pensado lo mismo aunque, en realidad, no había querido casarse

con él. Más que eso, había deseado que él la deseara. Que no pudiera resistirse a sus

encantos. Había querido un ardor que simplemente no existía.

Sin embargo, sí estaba en aquellos momentos.

–Sé que venimos de mundos muy diferentes –dijo ella–. No espero que... –añadió.

Resultaba muy violento decirle aquello a un hombre que solo conocía desde hacía un día.

Peeta lo dijo por ella.

–Yo me casaré con alguien de mi país, pero, en estos momentos, puedo disfrutar

contigo.

La disfrutaría también en el futuro porque tenía decidido que ella sería su amante.

Sin embargo, no la deslumbraría. Le hablaría de sus costumbres y sería sincero con ella

porque tenía intención de quedarse con ella.

–Esta noche, nos conoceremos y si sigues estando segura por la mañana...

Katniss ya estaba segura.

Se fueron al dormitorio de Peeta y allí él abrió todas las cortinas. Entonces, hizo

lo mismo con las ventanas. El aire apagó las velas hasta que solo quedaron las que había

junto a la pared opuesta. Su luz iluminaba suavemente la cama. Él no se disculpó por la

temperatura. Se limitó a quitarle el albornoz y a conducirla a la cama.

Katniss se echó a temblar, pero no del frío. Mientras él la besaba, decidió que,

después de pasarse una parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, resultaba

maravilloso poder estar desnuda junto a él.

Era tan corpulento y tan masculino... Katniss tan solo se arrepentía de no poder

verlo bien. Sin embargo, sus manos se estaban saciando plenamente, tocando torso,

hombros y vientre.

Mientras hablaba, Peeta también la acariciaba.

Katniss quería saber de él, quería saber más de sus misteriosas costumbres.

Aunque parecía extraño que estuvieran charlando mientras se acariciaban, sentía una

profunda necesidad de comprenderlo, de aprender todo lo que pudiera mientras pudiera

porque sabía que nada de aquello sería para siempre.

Estaban el uno frente al otro, besándose y charlando. El muslo de él estaba sobre

el de ella y la mano en el castaño cabello. La boca descansaba sobre el dulce cuello de

Katniss y luego sobre el seno. Ella pensó en lo afortunada que sería su futura esposa de

poder disfrutar de aquello todas las noches. Podría ser que lo dijera en voz alta, porque,

de repente, escuchó la voz de Peeta diciéndole que solo estaría con su esposa durante

dos noches al mes.

–¿Solo te acostarás con ella en dos ocasiones?

Peeta se echó a reír y levantó la boca del seno de Katniss.

–Mucho más de dos veces –explicó. Quería que ella aprendiera sus costumbres,

que estuviera en Alzirz con él–. Durante dos días y dos noches estaremos juntos...

–¿Y después?

Katniss casi no podía respirar. La boca de él le estaba besando el seno. La

sensación era tan sublime que casi no quería que él contestara. Sin embargo, Peeta

levantó los labios y sopló suavemente sobre la cálida y húmeda piel antes de hablar.

–Se la llevarán y le harán tatuajes de henna. Entonces, descansará mientras

esperamos a ver qué pasa.

–¿Y después?

La mano de Peeta estaba ya sobre el vientre de Katniss y avanzaba hacia sus

más íntimos rizos.

–Si no hay embarazo, regresará de nuevo cuando esté en periodo fértil.

–Entonces, ¿esperarás que se quede embarazada? ¿Para poder volver a verla?

–No. Si está embarazada, no la veré hasta después del parto.

–Pero...

Katniss no lo entendía, pero Peeta trató de explicárselo.

–Descansará y la cuidarán.

–Estoy segura de que ella preferiría estar contigo. Y tú con ella –dijo. No entendía

cómo alguien podía casarse y estar separado de su cónyuge–. Entonces, ¿estarás meses

sin... sin...? –tartamudeó. No se atrevía a decirlo.

–Sin verla –confirmó él.

–Me refería a... sin acostaros juntos –susurró. Tragó saliva al notar que los dedos

de Peeta descansaban ya entre sus muslos–. Sin sexo.

–Por supuesto que no –murmuró. La boca había vuelto a ocuparse del seno y la

lengua lo estimulaba hasta hacerlo arder de deseo–. Tengo mi harén.

Katniss abrió los ojos y fue a apartarle la mano del lugar que estaba acariciando.

El mero pensamiento de un harén le resultaba casi repugnante. Sin embargo, miró de

nuevo las estrellas y, de repente, fue como si la mente se le abriera. Sentía una tensión

en el estómago y quería escuchar sus explicaciones. Lo más extraño de todo era que

aquellas costumbres la excitaban, unas costumbres que no comprendía pero que

deseaba que le explicara.

–Cuéntame –susurró.

Peeta había sentido que ella se tensaba y se arrepintió de haberle contado

aquello tan pronto. Sin embargo, sabía que una noche con Katniss no le iba a bastar, por

lo que tenía que contarle más verdades.

–Cuéntame –repitió ella mientras los dedos de Peeta separaban los pliegues de

su húmeda feminidad–. ¿A tu esposa no le importará que...?

–Se sentirá aliviada. Así no tendrá que soportar mis necesidades.

–Pero...

–Mi esposa será la única con la que me acostaré sin preservativo –le explicó

mientras deslizaba los dedos hacia el interior–. Y solo haré esto con ella... Solo a ella le

haré alcanzar el clímax. De otro modo, se me consideraría infiel.

Había un cierto honor en lo que decía.

–¿Y las mujeres del harén?

–Son para darme placer a mí, no para que yo se lo dé a ellas –dijo antes de bajar

la cabeza y reemplazar los dedos con la boca–. No habrá nada de esto...

Separó las piernas y se entregó. No se iba a perder algo así. Aquella era la razón

por la que adoraba aquella tierra. Cuando regresara a la suya, aquel dulce placer sería

solo para su esposa. Saboreó, acarició con la lengua y sintió como ella le enredaba las

manos en el cabello. Su esposa no sería tan osada como para pedirle más ni le suplicaría

como Katniss lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Katniss sintió que todas las tensiones del día quedaban anuladas por aquella

boca. Después, permaneció tumbada, tratando de recordar cómo respirar. Las estrellas

aún la estaban observando, al igual que los ojos de él. No. No quería esperar a la

mañana.

Bebió agua de la jarra que tenía al lado de la cama. Entonces, le sirvió también a

Peeta un vaso. A continuación, trató de descansar y él trató de permitírselo, pero parecía

que la noche no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esperaran a la mañana. Era como si las

estrellas tuvieran otros planes para ellos y los estuvieran animando a cumplirlos.

El beso que Peeta depositó en su hombro la hizo temblar de anticipación.

Katniss

podría quedarse así para siempre. Una mano jugaba con su trasero. Peeta no

dejó de besarla mientras la otra jugaba con uno de sus pezones. La besaba mientras la

acariciaba, la tranquilizaba, le decía lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Le explicaba como,

desde el momento en el que la vio en la comisaría, no había podido dejar de pensar en

ella... Como, desde el momento en el que la conoció, la deseó.

Le dijo lo excitado que estaba mientras ella ardía bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Le

acarició los hombros con la lengua para luego bajar hacia el torso y chuparle un seno.

Entonces, le besó el pezón un largo tiempo, hasta que consiguió que su sabor se le

quedara impreso en la lengua.

La piel de Peeta era suave, su erección imponente y aterradora. Katniss sabía

que iban a hacer el amor.

Con los dedos, él comprobó que ya estaba lista.

–¿Me dolerá?

–Un poco –contestó Peeta mientras se colocaba un preservativo.

Se puso encima de ella. La erección acariciaba suavemente la entrada. Sintió la

tensión que la atenazaba. Katniss estaba tensa y nerviosa. Movió los dedos hacia donde

ya estaba completamente seca.

–No tenemos que... –susurró.

–Quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo.

–Guíame tú...

Katniss le rodeó con una mano. La firmeza de su masculinidad la aterrorizó aún

más. El preservativo se le quedó en la mano.

–Me pondré otro...

No mostraba su impaciencia porque sabía que no ayudaría, pero Peeta no estaba

acostumbrado a tantas dudas. Sabía que, si interrumpía las cosas en aquel momento, la

situación desaparecería. Por esa razón, por esa estúpida y alocada razón, se quedó

donde estaba.

–Relájate –dijo. Sentía el deseo en el cuerpo de Katniss a pesar del seco desierto

que tenía entre las piernas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, sin el preservativo, ella

parecía más dispuesta. Peeta sintió que ella volvía a humedecerse. La besó

apasionadamente–. ¿Mejor?

–Sí, mucho mejor –respondió ella. El pánico estaba desapareciendo y el deseo

estaba volviéndose a adueñar de ella–. Lo siento...

–Katniss... –susurró Peeta. Ella no tenía nada que sentir. Decidió que seguiría

adelante un poco más mientras ella estaba húmeda–. Solo un poco...

Katniss gimió cuando él la penetró. Le dolía, pero, al mismo tiempo, la sensación

era sublime. Él empujó y sintió tan solo resistencia física. Katniss lo deseaba. Se movió

suavemente, de adelante atrás, hasta que ella le suplicó que la penetrara. Así lo hizo,

separando su carne virgen. Ella le mordió el hombro y, en aquel instante, Peeta creyó

que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo. Le costaba oponerse a él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aún no

se había vuelto a poner el preservativo.

Decidió que lo haría en aquel momento, pero se hundió más ella.

Katniss sollozó porque le dolía. Le dolía porque era casi cruel tener a un hombre

tan bien dotado como Peeta como primer amante. Sin embargo, era una crueldad

deliciosa, que no tardó en disfrutar en cuanto su cuerpo se acostumbró al de él.

–Un poco más –dijo Peeta. Pensó que iba a morir por el placer que sentía al notar

que los músculos de Katniss lo animaban a seguir–. Estate quieta –le advirtió. El suave

movimiento del cuerpo de ella lo llevó muy cerca del orgasmo.

Katniss lo intentó, pero jamás había sentido nada similar. Era una tortura no

moverse con él, no menear las caderas tal y como le ordenaba su cuerpo. Se rindió.

Levantó las caderas y él retrocedió. Entonces, casi cuando la punta del miembro de

Peeta estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo, él volvió a hundirse en ella para volver a

saborearla. Se dijo que tendría cuidado mientras la penetraba profundamente una y otra

vez.

Katniss jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que se había estado perdiendo. Sintió

la piel dorada de Peeta bajo los dedos, la pasión animal que él trataba de contener. El

orgasmo que él le había provocado anteriormente ya había quedado empequeñecido.

Katniss sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y, de repente, le pareció que iba a gritar.

–Peeta –le advirtió. Estaba ya muy cerca.

–Déjate llevar –susurró él. Quería sentir como ella se corría sin protección.

Decidió que no la dejaría en Londres. La quería en su tierra. Ella formaría parte de

su harén. Se excitaba con solo pensar que podría disfrutar de ella una y otra vez.

Katniss también estaba muy excitada. Levantó las caderas para frotarse más

plenamente contra él. Peeta se movía rápidamente dentro de ella. Los músculos de

Katniss se contraían para apretarlo con fuerza. No tardó en encontrar el éxtasis entre los

brazos de Peeta.

A Peeta le gustaba mucho el sexo, pero cuando alcanzó el orgasmo con ella, le

pareció que no se parecía en nada a lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Se vertió dentro

de ella...

Entonces, recuperó la cordura y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Había hecho lo impensable...


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Katniss permaneció tumbada tratando de comprender lo ocurrido.

No había excusa que explicara aquella locura. Normalmente, ella era la persona

más sensata del mundo. Incluso, según algunos, la más reservada.

Pero no con Peeta.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, la habían transportado a lugares en los que

el pensamiento racional no tenía cabida.

Después de un momento, él tomó la palabra.

–Katniss, lo que ha ocurrido aquí... –susurró.

No sabía cómo explicarlo porque nunca antes había tenido aquella conversación.

Aquella clase de cosas simplemente no le ocurrían a él.

–No debería haber ocurrido –dijo ella–. No hemos utilizado preservativo.

–Yo no he utilizado preservativo. El error ha sido mío.

Katniss se volvió para mirarlo. Al ver el duro gesto de su rostro supo que él debía

de estar pensando que ella lo había atrapado de algún modo. Trató de buscar

desesperadamente una solución. Respiró aliviada cuando creyó haberla encontrado.

–Hay una píldora...

Aquellos ojos azules oscuros se volvieron a mirarla, pero tenían una expresión

inescrutable. Siguió explicándose en un esfuerzo no solo para tranquilizarlo a él, sino

también a sí misma, como si hablar pudiera de algún modo borrar la locura que había

tenido lugar en aquella cama.

Peeta miró horrorizado a la mujer a la que acababa de hacer el amor. Aceptaba

toda la responsabilidad por lo que había ocurrido. Ella era virgen y él tenía sangre real.

Debería haber tomado medidas. Siempre las había tomado. Hasta aquel momento.

A Peeta lo habían educado para que supiera permanecer tranquilo incluso en

momentos de crisis. Agradeció esas enseñanzas. Sabía que Katniss no comprendía las

implicaciones, pero el hecho de que ella hubiera hablado de una píldora que terminara

con todo había provocado que las alarmas saltaran a su alrededor.

Sabía que ella no había tratado de cazarlo. Tenía una fuerza, una dignidad que, de

repente, lo ponían muy nervioso. Era una mujer lo suficientemente independiente para ir

por libre. Podría ser que incluso no le dijera que había un bebé. Si él se marchaba y la

dejaba allí, podría ser que no lo supiera nunca.

No le contó lo que había pensado. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz agradable y

tranquila.

–Aún queda tiempo para que te tengas que preocupar por tales cosas –dijo

tomándola entre sus brazos–. Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Katniss permaneció allí, tumbada, tranquila, dejando que él la acariciara mientras

le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Se quedó dormida, aunque no fue un sueño reparador

Cuando se giraba o se movía, era como si Peeta estuviera despierto y él volvía a tomarla

entre sus brazos.

Al alba, escuchó como él se marchaba a otra sala en la que recitaba oraciones que

ella no comprendía. Katniss también rezó para pedir perdón por su error. Había sido un

error sencillo y estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

Oyó que él se daba una ducha y luego que hablaba por teléfono. Como lo hizo en

árabe, no supo qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

A Peeta no le gustó lo que tuvo que escuchar.

El hermano de Katniss había vuelto a aparecer y estaba furioso. Exigía las joyas y

que ella llamara a la policía. Peeta no podía dejar que ella regresara a su casa. Dio

órdenes sin tener que repetirlas. Él solo necesitaba decir las cosas una vez.

Regresó al dormitorio vestido con un albornoz y sin afeitar. El hematoma del ojo

había ido adquiriendo una tonalidad más grisácea. A pesar de todo, estaba tan guapo...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró.

–Mira, sobre lo ocurrido...

Katniss quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido. No estaba segura de poder tomar la

píldora. Quería saber lo que él estaba pensando, pero Peeta era de otra opinión.

–No hay motivo para preocuparse de eso ahora –replicó él–. Ocurra lo que ocurra,

lo solucionaremos. Ahora, vístete. Quiero ayudarte a que te olvides de todo lo ocurrido. Te

voy a llevar a desayunar a un sitio muy especial.

–No tengo nada adecuado que ponerme. Podríamos desayunar aquí.

–Sí –dijo él. Entonces, apartó la sábana y se dispuso a tumbarse en la cama.

Entonces, cambió de opinión. Sonrió a Katniss, que permanecía cálida y desnuda sobre

la sábana.

Ella se contoneó de placer cuando Peeta le acarició las caderas muy

suavemente.

–¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar a algún sitio un poco especial? ¡A París!

–No seas... –susurró ella–. No tengo nada que ponerme. Ni siquiera tengo mi

pasaporte. Es imposible. No podemos...

–¿Y por qué no? –repuso él–. Tengo avión privado. Podríamos estar allí dentro de

un par de horas. Tal vez podríamos ir a almorzar. Haré que te suban algo de ropa y

enviaré a alguien a por tus documentos. También haré que mi gente ordene tu casa. No

quiero que lo pases mal...

Katniss pensó en su casa, en el desorden y en el caos al que habría tenido que

regresar. Deseó disfrutar un poco antes de volver a su vida. Necesitaba esa vía de

escape. Junto a él, siempre se olvidaba de ser sensata. Asintió inmediatamente.

Eligio ropa de entre una selección de prendas de una de las boutiques del hotel

que Peeta hizo subir a la suite. Se decantó por un vestido gris claro con un abrigo largo a

juego. El hotel también envió a alguien para que la peinara y la maquillara. Era el colmo

de la decadencia.

Tanto lujo debería haberla puesto nerviosa, pero Peeta se ocupó de tranquilizarla.

La aprobación que ella vio en sus ojos al salir del dormitorio y el beso en la garganta

antes de que se marcharan al aeropuerto le recordó brevemente lo que había ocurrido la

noche anterior. Sin embargo, Peeta tenía otros planes.

Pasaron del coche al avión. El personal que los saludó no indicó de modo alguno

el caos que aquel cambio de planes tan rápido había causado.

–Su Alteza.

El hombre ataviado con ropa de estilo árabe que estaba en el coche la mañana del

día anterior estaba en el avión. Se inclinó ante Peeta y le besó la mano. Entonces,

saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Katniss antes de desaparecer en la parte

delantera del avión.

–¡Es increíble! –exclamó ella. Realmente lo era. Había un escritorio y amplios

sillones de cuero, un bar e incluso una cama. El lujo de aquel avión iba más allá de una

suite de hotel–. ¡Si hasta tienes escritorio!

–Vuelo con mucha frecuencia –explicó Peeta–, y a menudo tengo que trabajar.

Pero hoy no –añadió con una sonrisa–. Deberíamos sentarnos. Vamos a despegar muy

pronto.

Mientras despegaban, Peeta le dio la mano. Estarían en París en una hora. Eso

era lo que les había explicado el capitán cuando el avión estuvo en el aire.

–Yo debería cambiarme –dijo Peeta. Entonces, levantó la mirada cuando la

azafata se les acercó para ver qué querían desayunar–. Solo zumos y bollos –le ordenó–.

Vamos a comer cuando aterricemos. Eso si te parece bien –añadió mirando a su invitada.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella. Entonces, miró a su alrededor.

Peeta vio que los ojos de Katniss se detenían en la cama.

–¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato? –le sugirió.

Katniss jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de volver a disfrutar de aquel lujo.

Mientras Peeta se dirigía al cuarto de baño, decidió que, efectivamente, era un lujo

tumbarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y descansar sobre suaves almohadas mientras el

avión los transportaba.

Cuando se despertó, le pareció que llevaba horas durmiendo. El avión parecía

estar más oscuro. Las pantallas de las ventanillas estaban bajadas. Se estiró

perezosamente y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Peeta, sentado frente a su escritorio y

trabajando en el ordenador junto a su ayudante Cato. No iba vestido con el traje con el

que ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo, sino que se había puesto una túnica y tenía una

kufiya en la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto muy distinguido, muy imponente. Sin embargo,

antes de que Peeta se volviera para mirarla, Katniss comenzó a comprender la verdad

de su situación.

–¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que aterricemos? –preguntó, tratando de negar lo

evidente. Algo así no podía estar ocurriéndole a alguien como ella.

–Un par de horas –respondió Peeta. Ni siquiera trató de mentir.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

–Un rato.

Trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero el miedo había comenzado a apoderarse de

ella. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó al escritorio para enfrentarse a él.

–No puedes hacer esto. ¡No me puedes llevar así, contra mi voluntad!

–No me dejaste más remedio –replicó él. No parecía afectado por el ataque de

histeria de Katniss. Ella había empezado a gritar y a golpearle con las manos. Se limitó a

agarrarle las muñecas–. Se trata de proteger lo que es mío.

–Yo no soy tuya para que tengas que protegerme.

–Eso aún está por ver.

En ese momento, Katniss comprendió que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella.

–Con todo lo que está pasando y las cosas que tú estabas sugiriendo, no podía

dejarte –dijo. Para él era algo muy lógico–. Si te he dejado embarazada, necesito estar

seguro de que te cuidas y de que no haces nada que ponga en peligro la existencia de

ese niño. Te quedarás en el palacio, donde se te cuidará bien y se te proporcionarán los

mejores cuidados.

–¿Y dónde estarás tú?

–En el desierto. Pronto voy a tomar esposa. Debo ir allí para dedicarme a la

contemplación y a la meditación. Esperaremos a ver qué es lo que pasa contigo. Por

supuesto, si no estás embarazada, podrás regresar a casa.

Katniss sentía que la histeria estaba apoderándose de ella. Quería abofetearle.

Quería salir corriendo hacia la puerta de emergencia, pero él aún la tenía sujeta por las

muñecas. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

–¿Y si lo estoy? –le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Si estás embarazada no habrá duda alguna –respondió él, sin inmutarse–. Por

supuesto, nos casaremos.


	9. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cuando aterrizaron, ya había oscurecido.

Katniss pudo ver el palacio, irguiéndose en medio del desierto. Se sintió

completamente aterrorizada al sentir que el avión había tomado tierra en un país del que

ni siquiera había oído hablar hasta el día anterior.

Habían estado viajando durante horas. Cuando Katniss se calmó, se había

sentado en una butaca para mirar en silencio por la ventana. Durante un tiempo, le

pareció que volaban por encima del océano. Le había parecido ver las olas. Sin embargo,

pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que la luna llena estaba iluminando era el desierto. Le

había mostrado la lejanía de la tierra de la que Peeta sería rey un día. La tierra a la que

la había llevado contra su voluntad.

Una azafata le ayudó a ponerse una túnica que la cubría de pies a cabeza y que

solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Cuando bajaron del avión, recorrieron en coche la

corta distancia que separaba el palacio del lugar en el que habían aterrizado.

Katniss sabía que sería inútil oponerse. No le serviría de nada gritar y patalear.

Aunque pudiera escaparse, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Lo único que podía hacer era

permanecer tranquila y que pareciera que se había rendido a él.

Con sus ropajes de estilo árabe, Peeta tenía un aspecto misterioso e imponente.

Una vez más, Katniss maldijo su estupidez y la confianza que había depositado en él.

Peeta estaba flanqueado por varios hombres que hablaban en voz baja mientras que

Katniss estaba rodeada por un grupo de mujeres. Caminaban rápidamente atravesando

un fragante jardín. Peeta solo se dirigió a ella cuando estuvieron en el interior del palacio.

–Tomarás un refrigerio con las doncellas. Mi padre me ha ordenado que vaya a

hablar con él.

Por primera vez, Katniss vio que había tensión en su rostro, aunque su voz era

tan altiva y firme como siempre. Tal vez notó el miedo que la atenazaba porque, antes de

irse, trató de reconfortarla.

–Katniss, comprendo que tengas miedo. Esto debe de ser abrumador para ti, pero

espero que sepas que yo jamás te haría daño.

–Ya lo has hecho –le espetó ella–. Las mentiras también duelen, Peeta. Me

mentiste para meterme en ese avión. No intentaste hablar conmigo ni explicarme lo que

deberíamos hacer.

–No podía haber discusión alguna. Tus palabras no me dejaron más remedio que

actuar –afirmó él–. Ahora, voy a hablar con el rey. No ocurre con frecuencia que un

príncipe heredero regrese a su país en circunstancias como esta. Por el momento,

esperarás.

Efectivamente, a Katniss no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Se sentó

mientras Peeta salía de la sala con aire misterioso y distante. Se había convertido en un

desconocido.

A Peeta no le gustaba dejarla sola. Era consciente de lo aterrada que ella debía

de estar, pero no le había quedado más remedio que llevársela a su país. En otra

ocasión, podría haber esperado a ver cómo las cosas se desarrollaban en Londres, pero

ya estaban empezando las celebraciones en Alzirz. El príncipe heredero debía ir al

desierto para meditar sobre el futuro de su país, para pedirle consejo sobre la elección de

su futura esposa, no ir al despacho de su padre para discutir con él.

Estaba completamente preparado para el enfrentamiento cuando un sirviente abrió

la puerta del despacho de su padre. Preparado para una fuerte discusión con él. Sin

embargo, nada, nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio.

Agradecía su brutal entrenamiento, las palizas que había tenido que soportar en el

desierto, las crueles lecciones que se había visto obligado a aprender porque su rostro se

mantuvo inmutable al ver la frágil sombra de un hombre que, en el pasado, había sido tan

fuerte y al que le costaba ponerse de pie.

Besó a su padre en ambas mejillas, tal y como era su costumbre, pero ese gesto

no era producto del afecto, sino simplemente el modo en el que se hacían las cosas.

Esperó que su padre le recriminara su comportamiento, que le dijera que era un

necio. Sin embargo, su padre se limitó a toser sin parar mientras Peeta esperaba. Se

sentía furioso con el médico de palacio, que le había dicho que aún quedaba mucho

tiempo. Ese era el problema con los empleados más leales. Seguramente el estimado

doctor no quería enfrentarse a la verdad, la verdad que estaba frente a Peeta. La verdad

que él, claramente, podía ver.

Muy pronto sería el rey.

–Pensaba que te irías directamente al desierto –dijo el rey con voz débil tras volver

a sentarse.

–Me marcharé en breve –respondió Peeta. Tenía la voz ronca y un picor en la

nariz mientras miraba al hombre que había sido tan fuerte y orgulloso. Trató de dirigirse a

él como si siguiera siéndolo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has venido a palacio? –le preguntó el rey mientras empezaba

de nuevo a toser–. Estás perdiendo el tiempo –añadió. Vio que su hijo fruncía el ceño, el

único sentimiento que había puesto en evidencia desde que entró en el despacho–. Solo

dispones de dos días para yacer con esa mujer. Has perdido muchas horas viajando.

–Esa no es la razón por la que he traído aquí a Katniss –respondió Peeta tras

comprender a lo que se refería su padre–. Te aseguro que lo que ocurrió ayer fue un

error. Si Katniss no está embarazada, tengo intención de elegir una esposa de Alzirz,

una mujer que comprenda nuestras costumbres, que se sienta orgullosa de dar a luz a

nuestro futuro gobernante. Sé que el pueblo no lo tomará bien. Soy consciente de ello...

–Se apaciguarán si hay un heredero...

–Katniss podría ser una mala elección –dijo Peeta. Sus palabras sonaban duras

incluso para él, pero resultaba imprescindible que su padre lo entendiera, tanto por el bien

de Katniss como el del país. Sin embargo, su padre tenía otras ideas.

–Ya has hecho tu elección –le interrumpió el rey–. La tomaste cuando yaciste con

ella sin protección.

–Fue solo una vez.

–Necesita haber más –le dijo el rey mirándole a los ojos–. El desierto debe tener

su papel en esto.

Por primera vez, Peeta vio miedo en los ojos de su padre.

–Ya ignoramos sus reglas en una ocasión...

–Padre –le interrumpió Peeta–. La muerte de mi madre no tuvo nada que ver con

eso.

La lógica y sus conocimientos se lo decían. Sin embargo, su voz flaqueó.

–Tú fuiste concebido en Londres –le dijo el rey–. No se siguieron ninguno de los

rituales. Durante semanas, no supimos que tu madre estaba embarazada y mira lo que

pasó. Peeta, tú sabes mejor que nadie que las costumbres del desierto no siempre se

pueden explicar. Yo provengo de un linaje real puro. Tu provienes de un linaje real y del

desierto. ¿Eres tan valiente como para poner a prueba tus modernas teorías con tu propio

hijo?

Por primera vez desde que se habían reunido, la voz del rey sonó más fuerte. Se

puso en pie para enfrentarse a su hijo.

–En el pasado, yo también fui joven y valiente como tú. Hice las cosas a mi modo

en vez de como mandan las tradiciones y mira lo que ocurrió. Tu madre murió en el parto.

Tú naciste tan pequeño que no se pensaba que fueras a sobrevivir. El desierto nos

enseñó una lección muy cruel, pero nos dio una oportunidad de redimirnos. Tú eres esa

oportunidad, Peeta. Ahora, vete y haz que la unjan y la preparen.

Peeta abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rey volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Y mañana, le harán los tatuajes de henna y la obligarán a descansar.

–Ahora, es mejor que se quede en el palacio.

–¡No! –exclamó el rey–. Tu papel es el de protector. Aquí, ella se sentirá aterrada

sin ti. Permanecerá en el desierto contigo hasta que tengamos una respuesta.

Peeta se quedó atónito ante esa perspectiva. El tiempo que debía pasar en el

desierto antes de seleccionar una novia era para dedicarlo a la contemplación. Por la

noche, se podía dejar llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo, gozar con el harén para

luego regresar a las celebraciones y elegir esposa. Era impensable que pudiera tener a

Katniss en el desierto con él, en especial si no podía estar con ella, algo que le estaba

prohibido. Cuando se le hicieran los tatuajes de henna, su cuerpo ya no sería para él.

–Ella no pertenece al desierto.

–Ella no pertenece a esta tierra.

Por primera vez, Peeta notó la ira de su padre.

–Sin embargo, nos ocuparemos del problema y no de la causa. Harás bien en

recordar eso. Tal vez tu elección no fuera la más sabia, pero el pueblo te lo perdonará

pronto si la unión demuestra ser fructífera. Si no, el pueblo no tendrá por qué saber que...

–¿Y por eso la quieres oculta en el desierto?

Su padre era más anciano y más sabio. Sin embargo, él aún tenía más

respuestas.

–No puedes ocultarla en el desierto –respondió el rey–. Mi esposa, tu madre, me lo

dijo. El desierto siempre revelará la verdad. Allí, hay doncellas esperándola. Ellas me

mantendrán informado, igual que Cato. No habrá más discusión.

El rey miró a su hijo a los ojos. A Peeta no le gustó lo que vio. Aquellos ojos, que

habían sido azules, tenían un aspecto apagado y lechoso. Sin embargo, su padre

permaneció firme.

–Sigo siendo el rey.

–Y un día lo seré yo –replicó Peeta, pero su padre se negó a cambiar de opinión.

–Ahora vete –le ordenó a su hijo. No obstante, cuando Peeta llegó a la puerta, le

ordenó que se detuviera–. ¿Te has enterado de las noticias de Alzan?

–¿Lo de las gemelas?

–No. Lo de su esposa.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Peeta se dio la vuelta.

–¿Su esposa?

–Hay rumores que dicen que la reina estuvo muy mal durante su embarazo. Que

podría tener consecuencias fatales que tratara de volver a concebir.

–¿Y eso te lo ha dicho una fuente fiable?

–Por supuesto. Y lo ha confirmado la más fiable de todas –replicó el rey–. Por

supuesto, no lo dijo directamente. Jamás lo hace.

Peeta supo que su padre se refería al viejo ermitaño del desierto.

–Sin embargo, ve no solo una prueba, sino dos... dos pruebas que nos dividirán

para siempre o que volverán a reunir Alzanirz. Tal vez esa prueba sean las gemelas. Por

supuesto, el emir no va a desperdiciar su aliento pidiéndome que me olvide de las leyes y

que permita que una princesa gobierne Alzan.

–Nosotros si permitimos que una princesa gobierne Alzirz –dijo Rakhal–. Si

Katniss está embarazada, si ese regalo es una hija, ella será reina algún día.

–Razón por la cual Alzirz seguirá existiendo –replicó el rey con una sonrisa. Sin

embargo, no tardó en helársele en los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de odio–. ¿Acaso

revocó el emir la ley cuando mi esposa murió? –añadió con amargura–. No. En vez de

eso, el peso entero del futuro del país cayó sobre ti y ahora es el momento de que

aceptes ese peso como un hombre, como el príncipe que eres, y que te asegures que

nuestro país sigue existiendo. Por eso, debes llevarte a esa mujer al desierto y a tu cama

esta noche.

Peeta atravesó el palacio. La historia cubría sus paredes, no solo adornadas de

retratos de sus antepasados, sino de cuadros del desierto. Entró en la sala en la que

Katniss esperaba en silencio. A pesar de que Cato se lo indicó, ella se negó a ponerse

de pie cuando Peeta entró. Los ojos de todos menos los de ella lo miraban.

–Vas a venir al desierto conmigo.

–No.

–Nos marchamos ahora mismo –dijo él ignorando su negativa.

Cato los estaba observando. Cuando estuvieran a solas, Peeta hablaría con ella.

La tranquilizaría. Sin embargo, por el momento, debía parecer que respetaba las leyes.

–Están preparando el helicóptero.

–¡No!

En aquella ocasión, Katniss sí mordió, gritó y pataleó, pero sus protestas fueron

inútiles. Desgraciadamente, tal y como Cato le había informado, no podía ser de otro

modo.


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Katniss jamás había montado en helicóptero y, cuando despegó, el estómago se

le revolvió un poco. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía presa de una pesadilla real. Tenía a Cato a

un lado y a una joven mujer con el rostro cubierto al otro. Peeta estaba sentado enfrente

y hablaba en árabe con su ayudante. Ella trató de no prestar atención a las palabras que

le llegaron a través de los auriculares. Sin embargo, de repente, Peeta habló en inglés.

–A la izquierda está Alzan.

Katniss abrió los ojos.

–No necesito un guía turístico.

–Sencillamente estoy tratando de orientarte –replicó él.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que la información le podría resultar de utilidad y miró

por la ventana. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue el interminable desierto y el pánico

se apoderó de ella. Se podría morir allí, en aquel mismo instante, sin que nadie se

enterara. Su familia y sus amigas ni siquiera sabían que estaba allí.

–Allí, se encuentra mi jaima –le dijo Peeta unos minutos después.

Katniss pudo ver en la distancia un grupo de tiendas. Cuando el helicóptero se

acercó un poco más, pudo ver que no solo se trataba de tiendas, sino de un complejo más

grande. Mientras el helicóptero iluminaba el suelo con su foco para tratar de encontrar un

lugar en el que aterrizar, dejó al descubierto caballos y camellos en un enorme corral. Lo

más sorprendente para Katniss fue ver que había piscinas. Contó tres, allí, en medio del

desierto. Y estaban iluminadas. Junto a una de ellas, había personas alegremente

vestidas que estaban bailando. Aunque no tenía nada con lo que compararlo, aquella

jaima no era lo que había esperado.

El aire frío le golpeó las mejillas cuando Peeta la ayudó a bajar del helicóptero.

Sus fuertes brazos la llevaron hasta el suelo. Entonces, se agacharon para pasar bajo las

hélices del helicóptero y avanzaron hacia la zona segura de la mano. Katniss perdió los

zapatos en la arena. No hizo intento alguno por recuperarlos. En aquellos momentos, el

calzado le parecía algo completamente irrelevante. Su único pensamiento era el deseo

irrefrenable de volver corriendo al helicóptero, meterse en él y marcharse de allí. Sin

embargo, el helicóptero ya había despegado.

Katniss pudo escuchar la sensual música que provenía de la piscina, las

carcajadas y el fuerte aroma a incienso. Resultaba casi irreverente. Podría ser que los

criados estuvieran celebrando una fiesta. Tal vez no se habían dado cuenta de que

Peeta iba a regresar aquella noche.

En el interior de la tienda el ambiente era más tranquilo, pero eso no supuso alivio

alguno para Katniss.

–Te pondrás esto –le informó Peeta.

Aunque ella no quería las pequeñas babuchas, las aceptó. Quería estar a solas

con él, discutir con él lejos de la oscura mirada de Cato, que parecía analizar todos y

cada uno de sus movimientos.

–La túnica no –le dijo Peeta cuando vio que ella se disponía a quitársela–. De eso

se ocuparán las doncellas.

Se acercaron cuatro mujeres con la cabeza baja y, tras hacer una reverencia a

Peeta, agarraron a Katniss. Ella trató de zafarse. Peeta se dirigió a ellas en árabe y las

cuatro se alejaron.

–Pasa –le dijo–. Les he dicho que, primero, tengo que hablar contigo.

La condujo a una zona más amplia a la que las doncellas no los siguieron. Estaba

iluminada con una luz muy tenue y gozaba de un ambiente muy sensual. Había cojines

por todas partes y mesas bajas profusamente cargadas de comida. Eso indicaba que sí

habían estado esperando la llegada de Peeta. Además, allí también se escuchaba la

música y olía a incienso.

Katniss se sintió como si estuviera entrando en un lugar prohibido y no le faltaba

razón. No estaba prohibido, pero no era muy frecuente que hubiera allí una mujer con él.

Peeta se sentía algo incómodo con la presencia de Katniss. Su jaima del desierto no

era el lugar al que consideraría llevar a la posible madre de su heredero, pero las

circunstancias no le habían dejado elección.

–Tú no –le ordenó a Cato, que sí había entrado con ellos–. Deseo hablar en

privado con Katniss.

–Esta noche no –replicó Cato–. Tengo órdenes expresas del rey.

Peeta lanzó un sonido de frustración. Era fundamental que hablara con Katniss a

solas. Necesitaba decirle que no le iba a hacer daño alguno ni la obligaría a algo que ella

no deseara. Sin embargo, no lo podía decir delante de Cato, por lo que se volvió a

Katniss. Ella estaba pálida y desafiante delante de él.

–Normalmente, mi esposa... –explicó Peeta.

–Yo no soy tu esposa –le interrumpió Katniss.

–La posible madre de mi hijo, entonces.

A Peeta le estaba resultando muy difícil. Sus enormes ojos grises tenían una

expresión hostil y asustada y no era así como ella debía estar en aquellos delicados

momentos. Debía quedarse a solas con ella. Katniss no tenía ni idea de las viejas

costumbres reales y se la tenía que ver sometiéndose a ellas.

–Espera. Te ayudaré con tu túnica.

–Puedo yo sola.

Se la levantó y la arrojó al suelo. Entonces, se quedó ataviada con el vestido que

había elegido aquella mañana.

Había dejado el abrigo en el avión. El vestido que con tanta emoción se había

puesto aquella mañana estaba arrugado. Su hermoso cabello estaba enredado por la

túnica y por el disgusto de antes. Además, tenía los labios hinchados de llorar. Tenía un

aspecto muy pequeño y muy asustado, aunque también desafiante. Peeta quería

tranquilizarla y se acercó a ella. Katniss dio un paso atrás.

–¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Tal vez comer...?

–Me estarán buscando.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Mis amigas. Tengo una vida. No puedes secuestrarme y esperar que nadie se dé

cuenta. Llamarán a la policía y...

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no los llamas?

–¿Llamarlos?

–Haré que alguien te traiga un teléfono –dijo. Gritó algo en su idioma y en menos

de un segundo apareció una doncella–. No hay necesidad de histrionismos, Katniss.

Llama a tus amigas y díselo.

–¿Y qué les digo?

–La verdad. No quiero que los tuyos se preocupen por ti. Llámalos y tranquilízalos.

Ella le arrojó el teléfono a la cara. La tenía atrapada en todos los sentidos. Sin

embargo, Peeta tenía unos reflejos muy rápidos y atrapó el teléfono sin esfuerzo.

–Llama y di que te has tomado unas vacaciones –le sugirió él–. Así es como

puedes considerar esto. Por ahora, este es tu hogar. Descansarás y dejarás que te

mimen. No te ocurrirá nada, Katniss –le dijo él. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la mejilla.

Katniss apartó la cara–. Mi papel es asegurarme de que te cuidan. Si yo tuviera una

elegida para ser mi esposa, estaría en palacio. Durante dos días, estaría con ella y,

entonces, las doncellas se ocuparían de ella. Le harían tatuajes de henna y la ungirían

con aceite. Ella descansaría y dejaría que la cuidaran. Si los aceites y las flores no

funcionaran, yo regresaría a su lado al mes siguiente...

–No comprendo.

–No es necesario. Las doncellas saben lo que hay que hacer, cómo hay que

cuidarte. Si tú llevas en tus entrañas al futuro heredero, hay que decir una serie de

oraciones y seguir los dictámenes de la tradición. Como te he dicho, estarías en el

palacio. Yo no te vería.

Peeta se dirigió hacia una zona oculta por una cortina. La apartó y, tras un

instante de duda, ella lo siguió.

–Aquí es donde vas a descansar –dijo. Era una estancia muy lujosa, con una

enorme cama circular en el centro. Sobre ella, colgaba una gruesa cuerda–. Si tiras de

esa cuerda, vendrá un criado. Si necesitas comida, bebida o un masaje. Puedes reunirte

conmigo para charlar si estoy en el salón y no hay música.

–No voy a reunirme contigo –replicó. Sintió un ligero alivio al saber que iba a estar

a solas. Lo necesitaba para ordenar sus pensamientos y comprender todo lo que había

ocurrido.

–Mi zona de descanso está al otro lado del salón –añadió Peeta.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. No le importaba dónde descansara

Peeta. Solo deseaba estar a solas. Sin embargo, se quedó helada cuando oyó lo que él

tenía que decirle.

–Solo esta noche te reunirás allí conmigo.

Katniss sintió de nuevo la tensión en el pecho.

–¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

–Esta noche.

Consciente de que Cato estaba escuchando, no podía tranquilizarla. Quería que

Katniss supiera que él no iba a hacerle daño. Esperó que, de algún modo, ella

comprendiera que la dureza de su voz no tenía nada que ver con sus intenciones.

–Esta noche te vas a acostar conmigo.

–No... No, Peeta –susurró ella con voz temblorosa–. No...

–No puede haber discusión alguna –replicó él. Se sentía muy incómodo. Había

escuchado cómo ella le suplicaba, pero, mientras Cato estuviera presente, no podía

hacer nada–. Ahora, vete –añadió al ver que las doncellas se aproximaban–. Van a

prepararte.


	11. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Peeta estaba tumbado en la cama, esperando a que las doncellas le llevaran a

Katniss. La música sonaba suavemente, pero podía escuchar el sonido del agua y la

conversación de las doncellas mientras la bañaban. Katniss no hablaba. De vez en

cuando, él veía su sombra sobre el techo blanco de la tienda, vislumbraba sus rizos y las

curvas de su cuerpo. Trataba de no mirar aquellas tentadoras imágenes porque, aunque

la estancia se había preparado y la música y los aromas estaban pensados para excitar,

sabía que debía resistirse.

No había tenido tiempo de explicarle nada porque no habían estado solos desde el

hotel. Katniss jamás habría accedido a acompañarle ni él la habría dejado sola en

Londres para que tuviera que enfrentarse a su hermano en solitario, sobre todo ante la

posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada.

Jamás había pensado que tenía que llevársela al desierto. No se le había pasado

por la cabeza que su padre insistiera en aquella noche. Pero al menos en su cama podría

por fin hablar con ella y tranquilizarla.

Katniss temía tener que ir a su cama. Veía su sombra en el techo mientras las

doncellas la bañaban. Aunque la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, no podía ni

siquiera pensar que tendría que volver a acostarse con él aquella noche. No podía

rendirse sin presentar batalla.

Salió del baño y se echó a temblar mientras las doncellas la ungían y la vestían

con la más ligera de las túnicas antes de llevarla hacia la zona de descanso de Rakhal.

Deseó que el miedo remitiera para poder pensar.

–Necesito mis joyas –dijo. Se volvió a las doncellas–. Si tengo que presentarme

ante él, necesito mis joyas.

–Están en su habitación –respondió amira, una de las doncellas, que hablaba un

poco de inglés–. Ahí están a salvo.

–No lo comprendes. Eran de mi madre. Y de mi abuela. La tradición dicta que

debo llevarlas puestas.

Amira asintió y la condujo a su habitación. Tradición era la única palabra que

parecía hacerla reaccionar.

–Además, necesito rezar –añadió Katniss–, antes de ponérmelas.

Amira asintió y salió de la estancia mientras Katniss se ponía de rodillas. Sabía

que tan solo disponía de unos minutos y, por primera vez, se alegró de que la hubieran

llevado al desierto. Allí, las paredes no estaban hechas de piedra. Sabía que aquella sería

su única oportunidad.

Peeta esperó y esperó, tratando de pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Katniss, en

cómo hacerle comprender mejor lo que ocurría. Sabía que ya había salido del baño, por lo

que ella ya debería estar a su lado. Escuchó la suave música y se recostó en la cama. De

repente, comenzó a escuchar un gran revuelo. La cortina no tardó en apartarse.

Sin embargo, en vez de Katniss, apareció una aterrada doncella.

–¡Su Alteza! –exclamó con el miedo reflejado en la voz–. No está aquí.

Peeta se puso de pie y exigió más información.

–Pidió ir a su habitación para recoger sus joyas. Insistió en que deseaba llevarlas

para usted.

En ese momento, Peeta comprendió que Katniss se había fugado. Las joyas

habían sido tan solo una excusa, pero tampoco se habría marchado sin ellas.

–Me dijo que quería rezar... –prosiguió la doncella–. Yo no debería haberla dejado

sola. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que saldría huyendo porque solo un loco o una persona

que no supiera lo imposible que es sobrevivir en el desierto huiría por él en medio de la

noche.

Por primera vez, Peeta no esperó a que le vistieran. Se puso la túnica y las

sandalias mientras las doncellas les pedían ayuda a los guardias. Cuando se enteraron de

que Katniss se había escapado, todos salieron corriendo en busca de caballos y

todoterrenos. Peeta los detuvo. Les ordenó que fueran a buscar linternas para iniciar la

búsqueda a pie. No quería que recorrieran el desierto a toda velocidad en medio de

aquella oscuridad. No podía correr el riesgo de que se la llevaran por delante. Coches y

caballos solo se podían utilizar al alba y, para entonces, podría ser que fuera ya

demasiado tarde.

Nadie huía al desierto por la noche ataviado tan solo con una ligerísima túnica.

¿Acaso no comprendía el frío que hacía allí? Los vientos que calentaban la arena por el

día la enfriaban durante la noche. Además, los escorpiones salían por la noche y estarían

dispuestos a picarle los pies desnudos. Se perdería antes de que se diera cuenta. La

arena, aparentemente inmóvil, formaba dunas que se movían y cambiaban como las

aguas del mar. El viento transportaría sus gritos hacia los cañones en vez de hacia él.

No esperó a que los demás se prepararan. Salió al exterior gritando el nombre de

Katnis. Entonces, comprendió que Katniss estaba huyendo de él, que prefería huir al

cruel desierto para no tener que pasar la noche con él. Dejó de gritar. En silencio, le rogó

a los cielos que le dieran una oportunidad para explicarse, una oportunidad para decirle

que él jamás la habría forzado. Esa jamás habría sido su intención.

Después de llevar quince minutos corriendo en dirección a ninguna parte, Katniss

cayó agotada sobre la fría arena. Sabía que había sido una locura salir huyendo, pero le

había resultado imposible quedarse y someterse sin más. En la lejanía, oía los gritos de

los que la llamaban y se dio cuenta de que los que la buscaban lo estaban haciendo en

dirección opuesta. Aún tenía una oportunidad de escapar. Miró hacia el desierto y luego

hacia la tienda, pero esta ya había desaparecido de su vista y las voces se perdían en la

distancia. O respondía a los que la llamaban y pedía ayuda tan solo para que la

entregaran a él o se la jugaba.

Eligió la esperanza.

Peeta la observaba desde la distancia. Vio que se giraba hacia las voces que la

llamaban y como luego se decidía y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el desierto. Fue entonces

cuando la llamó él. Su voz hizo que Katniss se detuviera durante un instante para luego

echar a correr.

–¿Prefieres perderte en la noche que regresar a mi lado?

–¡Sí! –exclamó ella. Trató de seguir huyendo, pero él no tardó en alcanzarla. La

agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que la hizo darse la vuelta.

–¿Incluso cuando te digo que jamás te haría daño? ¿Que me ocuparé de ti?

–¡No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí! –gritó Katniss pataleando, golpeando y

tratando de morderle. Efectivamente, prefería correr el riesgo sola en el desierto que se

ocuparan de ella de esa manera.

–¡Claro que lo necesitas! –exclamó él.

No le soltó la muñeca. Sabía que aquella demostración de ira no tardaría en

esfumarse. No discutió más. Se limitó a sujetarla con fuerza mientras Katniss trataba de

zafarse, lanzando maldiciones y gritando. Por fin, se calmó. Entonces, Peeta la soltó y

ella se desmoronó sobre la arena. Se sentó en ella agarrándose las rodillas. Entonces, lo

miró y utilizó la furia que le quedaba para escupirle.

Falló.

Peeta notó que, aunque derrotada, no se echó a llorar. Sintió una extraña

sensación en el pecho, una desconocida necesidad de extender la mano y tocarla. Sin

embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, vio que ella levantaba la cabeza y que lo

miraba con ojos enfadados.

–¡Hazlo, entonces! –exclamó. Fue a quitarse la túnica–. No te voy a dar la

satisfacción de pelearme contigo.

Peeta se sintió muy triste al ver lo que ella pensaba, que creyera que él fuera a

tratarla de aquel modo. Se agachó y tiró de la túnica. La delicada tela se desgarró

mientras él luchaba porque la mantuviera puesta.

–¡Estate quieta!

–¿Por qué? Los dos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir. Poséeme aquí para que pueda

vomitar en la arena en vez de en tu cama.

–No me voy a acostar contigo. Yo jamás te forzaría...

–¡Venga ya! –le espetó Katniss–. Me estaban preparando para ti.

–Porque las doncellas no saben que no nos vamos a acostar juntos, que no tengo

intención de... Cato no puede saber que mis intenciones no son esas. Por eso, no hablé

contigo en el avión. En Londres estabas en peligro. No me quedó más remedio que

traerte aquí.

–¡Peligro! –exclamó ella, riendo–. ¿Qué peligro?

–Tu hermano regresó durante la noche. Empezó a romper las ventanas. Estaba

furioso. ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría que te enfrentaras con eso?

–¡Te aseguro que lo habría hecho!

–¿Cómo?

Katniss no lo sabía. El corazón pareció encogérsele de miedo. Si no hubiera

conocido a Peeta, si no hubiera estado con él aquella noche, se habría tenido que

enfrentar en solitario con la ira de su hermano. Se llevó la mano al collar de su madre.

Sabía que su hermano se lo habría arrancado. Aunque estaba furiosa con él, sufría por lo

que le estaba pasando.

–¿Le arrestaron?

–No.

Peeta se había sentado a su lado. Ella tenía la túnica rota y uno de los senos

había quedado al descubierto. Él le agarró la tela y se la sujetó mientras hablaba.

–Salió huyendo –prosiguió–, pero regresó por la mañana muy arrepentido. En ese

momento, nosotros ya estábamos en el avión. Yo había dejado instrucciones. Mi gente se

ha ocupado de él –explicó. Katniss volvió a dejarse llevar por el pánico, a tratar de

alejarse de él, pero Peeta la inmovilizó en el sitio, la mantuvo cubierta y se dio cuenta de

lo poco que ella confiaba en él, de lo poco que sabía de sus costumbres–. ¡Tu familia

también es asunto mío! –añadió, gritando por encima de la ira de Katniss–. Tu hermano

viene de camino aquí.

–¿Aquí?

–Se le hizo una oferta –le explicó Peeta–. Todas sus deudas están pagadas,

incluso las tuyas, a cambio de seis meses de trabajo en las minas de Alzirz.

–¿En las minas? –repitió ella llena de preocupación. ¿Qué clase de lugar era

aquel? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a su hermano? Sin embargo, ella no lo conocía.

–Se marchará de aquí siendo un hombre rico. Trabajará duro durante seis meses y

acumulará músculo en vez de deudas. Comerá alimentos de mi tierra y estará nutrido. No

está aquí como esclavo, sino para reconstruir su vida. Podrás hablar con él muy pronto. Y,

si no estás embarazada, cuando regreses a Londres tendrás seis meses para organizar tu

vida.

Katniss permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo lo que él le había dicho.

A pesar de sus temores, de su confusión, se sintió de repente muy tranquila. El miedo que

llevaba meses atenazándola, tal vez incluso más tiempo, desapareció de repente. Por fin

su hermano iba a tener una oportunidad.

–Yo jamás te haría daño. Te iba a decir todo esto cuando te llevaran ante mí esta

noche.

Por primera vez desde el avión, Katniss pudo mirarlo. Por primera vez desde

entonces, él era el hombre que había conocido. También reconoció que, a pesar de ser

virgen, ella había compartido la responsabilidad y también tendría que hacerlo con las

consecuencias.

–Peeta, acepto mi parte en la noche que pasamos juntos –dijo–. Acepto que, si

estoy embarazada, tendremos que tomar muchas decisiones. Sin embargo, lo que no

puedo hacer es tratar de quedarme embarazada, que era precisamente lo que se trataba

de conseguir esta noche...

–Eso lo comprendo –afirmó él. Creía en las tradiciones, creía en el desierto, pero

también era moderno en muchas otras cosas. En aquella, desafiaría a su padre. En

aquella, le daría la espalda a las reglas del desierto–. No habríamos hecho el amor. Y yo

también estoy preparado para aceptar el destino de lo que hicimos aquella noche. Cuando

te traje aquí, mi intención era que te quedaras en el palacio, pero cuando llegué, mi padre

me ordenó que nos viniéramos al desierto para que tuvieran lugar los rituales. Aquí, es

impensable que tú no desees quedarte embarazada de mi heredero. La gente jamás

podría comprender que los dos estamos esperando que tú no estés embarazada.

Tenemos que conseguir que ellos piensen que estamos tratando de que así sea.

–Entonces, ¿significa eso que tan solo vamos a compartir una cama? ¿No va a

ocurrir nada más?

–No es tan sencillo como eso. Tienen que pensar... –dijo. Katniss se dio cuenta

de que estaba avergonzado–. Tienen que oír. Las doncellas van a esperar al otro lado del

dormitorio.

–¿Tenemos que hacer ruidos? –preguntó ella con incredulidad–. ¿Tenemos que

fingir que estamos haciendo el amor?

Peeta asintió.

–Pero las sombras... –dijo ella pensando en la sombra de Peeta torturándola en

el techo de la tienda mientras se bañaba–. Las verán.

–Verán nuestras sombras y parecerá que estamos haciendo lo que tenemos que

hacer. Sin embargo, te doy mi palabra, Katniss. Será solo en apariencia.

Ella le creyó. Lo miró a los ojos, que eran del mismo color que el cielo que tenían

por encima de sus cabezas y supo que él le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Algunas personas condenan nuestras costumbres por ignorancia. Si tú estás

embarazada de mi hijo, serás la persona más valiosa sobre esta tierra.

Se escucharon gritos en la distancia. Katniss vio luces entre las sombras y que la

gente se iba acercando. Ella ya no deseó salir huyendo y jugársela con el desierto en

medio de la noche.

–Cuando todo esto termine, si no estás embarazada, seguiré cuidando de ti.

Tendrás un sello en tu pasaporte que te abrirá muchas puertas, porque se trata de un

sello que solo el príncipe heredero puede conceder. Me aseguraré de que tu hermano

está bien y tú podrás visitarlo con libertad. Sé que he hecho poco para ganármela, pero te

estoy pidiendo tu confianza.

Por fin había esperanza para su hermano. Katniss aceptó, aunque no podía

comprender del todo por qué era imposible que él la dejara en Londres si estaba

embarazada.

–Estoy furiosa –le advirtió. Aunque confiaba un poco más en él, una profunda ira

seguía aún latente–. Estoy tan furiosa...

–Lo sé, pero, por esta noche, ¿puedes encontrar un modo de contener tu ira? Si

podemos aplacar a toda la gente, si podemos aparentar que nos dejamos llevar, más

posible será que nos dejen en paz.

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas. Asintió. Peeta llamó a su gente para

informarle de que la había encontrado. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su tienda. Las

lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele a Katniss no eran fruto del miedo, sino por

saber que los fuertes brazos que la sostenían tan delicadamente no la protegían a ella. A

Peeta solo le importaba mientras existiera la posibilidad de que hubiera un niño.


End file.
